Princesses and Knights
by Snarkleoff
Summary: The Originals always did have a tag along. One little wolf who was always close with Rebekah. Some would say too close. And if she's now in Mystic Falls looking for her old friend the Original Hybrid, then that's nobodies business but her own. Though if she wanted to stay anonymous she probably shouldn't have started to get so attached to Mystic Falls local supernatural residents.
1. Chapter 1

******Princesses and Knights******

 ** ** **This is Femslash, sorry if you're not into that. Rebekah/OC probably Klaroline, Delena, and either**** Haylijah or Kalijah. Matters how I feel. Maybe even Kol and Bonnie. Then again expect for the main pairing, those could all change so who knows.  
**

 ** ** **AN: Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I just couldn't for some reason. Anyway I couldn't get this out of my head. So here you go, tell me what you think.******

* * *

A girl is running through the woods, moving faster than any human should be able to.

Running, running, running, sleep- no run, I need to run.

I just need to take a break.

I can't stop.

But it hurts.

I just need to get there.

It can wait.

No it can't.

Know your limits.

Wolves have no limits. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don-

The girl falls, exhaustion finally taking over.

* * *

Later another girl, a younger, blonder one came and frowned down at the body on the ground.

"Klaus! Klaus!"

"You don't seem to understand the rules of hide and seek."

"Klaus, would you just come here!"

Klaus came and walked out of the woods with a frown. "I didn't even want to play this childish game, and now you've just given yourself away."

The blonde girl frowned and glanced back at the unconscious girl before looking back at her brother. "There's a girl here."

Her brother frowned and came to stand next to her. "What happened to her, Rebekah?"

She scowled at him and answered, "I don't know, I found her like this." After a few moments she added, "Do you think we should get Mother and Father?"

Klaus frowned and looked around seemingly in thought before sighing long and exasperated. "I'll go find Mother, stay with the girl until I come back."

Rebekah glared at him. "You're just going to leave me here?"

Klaus smirked and walked backwards going into the tree line. "I thought you were a practically an adult now, too afraid of staying alone in the woods."

Rebekah made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

His smirk only widened and he finally turned to leave, slowly going out of sight.

Rebekah huffed, blowing some of the hair that escaped her braid out of her eyes. After a few moments she finally turned back to the unconscious girl.

The tiny blonde walked slowly closer to the girl, her thirteen year old mind trying to understand why the girl fell lifeless in the woods near the house she shares with her family.

Rebekah slowly leaned down, her face almost touching the other girl's with how close she was. And then finally started to really look her. The unconscious girl looked about the same age, maybe slightly older. She had thick brown hair and pale skin, plump pink lips, along with a nose that's tip looked slightly too wide from certain angles. Though it didn't take away from the overall beauty that she would one day be.

After only a moment of examination did Rebekah get her first glimpse of the brightest, bluest eyes she's ever seen. Rebekah stayed frozen staring at her not seeming to comprehend that the previously unconscious girl is finally awake.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde yelped and jumped back, finally understanding that she was entirely too close to another person that is conscious.

"You-You're awake?"

The brunette sat up and looked herself over. "It looks like it." She tried to wipe off all the dirt on herself and then finally turned to look a Rebekah.

The blonde looked at her wide eyed. She was more nervous than ever before, and she had no idea why. After only a moment she finally remembered how she found the girl and asked, "Are you alright?"

She ignored the question and instead asked with a look more intense than Rebekah could ever remember, "What's your name?"

"Uh-I I'm Rebekah… You didn't answer my question."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rebekah, I'm Lara." She then stood and looked at Rebekah with her too blue eyes and added, "I just overworked myself, nothing to get upset over."

Rebekah scowled, not liking what seemed like an evasion of her question. "You were unconscious!"

"I was napping after a very exhaustive experience."

The blonde stomped her foot. "You were unresponsive!"

Lara's lips twitched at the other girl's adorableness. "I'm a very heavy sleeper."

Rebekah huffed and stomped up to the brunette. "Why were you really unconscious?"

Lara tilted her head inquisitively. "How old are you?"

The younger girl gritted her teeth and glared, not answering.

"I'm fourteen if you were wondering." Lara said.

Rebekah made a noise in the back of her throat and turned away, having decided that the other girl wasn't worth her time anymore.

The brunette smiled and moved close behind her. "I'm guessing seven, maybe eight."

Rebekah whipped back around at her words, and glared at her with heat. Her head stuttered back slightly at their closer proximity, but she refused to move back. "I am thirteen!"

"Was that really so hard?"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did, you were being difficult."

Rebekah stepped even closer, almost nose to nose now, and yelled, "You are the most-"

"Rebekah."

The blonde whipped around at the quiet command in the one word uttered from the stern looking woman that stood behind her.

"Mother!" Rebekah yelled in surprise.

Klaus stood behind her and looked amused at either the situation or whatever words he seemed to have caught before Esther brought attention to them.

Esther walked towards them with a wholly unamused look on her face. "Is this the girl that was extremely hurt, maybe even dying?" She glanced back at Klaus at her words.

Klaus only smiled in response. "Maybe a slight exaggeration."

Esther sighed but continued toward the girl. She examined her for a moment and frowned. "May I ask what happened?"

Lara straightened and her relaxed air vanished, becoming more serious in the woman's presence. She stared at her for moment and then seemed to sniff the air. She scowled slightly and stuck out her hand.

Esther looked at her confused and then glanced at her hand, but then finally decided to take it. At the first touch of their hands together she stiffened and glared. "Children, go home. I will join you later."

Klaus frowned and looked between the two women, but finally decided that he didn't care enough to argue, so started to make his way back to their small home.

Rebekah however looked ready to mutiny. She didn't particularly like the girl, but she did find her interesting, and wouldn't mind talking or maybe it should be called arguing with her. And she did appreciate how she talked to her so honestly, not treating her like a child. Something her family always tended to do.

"But Mothe-"

"Now Rebekah."

Rebekah clenched her teeth and glanced at Lara. The brunette gave her a smile and only then did she finally stomp away, looking petulant all the way.

Esther waited until she knew Rebekah was out of ear shot before finally she gritted out, "I thought it was a myth."

"Hmm?"

"Evolved wolves." Esther looked disgusted just saying the words and looked at her as one would particularly disgusting garbage.

"One touch. That really is all it takes?"

"I could sense it. You are-your kind. Unnatural, against nature. Disgusting."

Lara didn't look offended, her lips twitched into a wry smile.

The older woman's frown deepened. "What are you doing here?"

"My pack was killed. I heard there was one here, I wanted to see if they would accept me into their ranks."

Esther gave her a cruel smile. "I doubt they would let someone so unnatural into their family."

The brunette laughed slightly, not rising to her obvious goading. "That's what the last three packs said."

The mother frowned at her annoyed at how calm she was. "You're surprisingly serene. Most wolves would have at least glared by this point, especially an evolved."

Lara chuckled and then answered the unasked question. "I became a wolf because I couldn't control my temper and I accidentally killed someone I cared about. I won't make a mistake like that again."

Esther looked at her considering for a moment. "How did your entire pack die? Especially evolved, they're supposed to be almost impossible to kill."

Lara smiled slightly. "I'm not that dumb. What kind of fool would tell a witch how their kind can be killed?"

The witch's lips twitched slightly and she looked slightly more impressed. "You'd be surprised how many times things like that have worked," Esther seemed to think for a moment and then said, "You knew I would sense you, why did you shake my hand?"

"You smell like a witch. All the same spices and that slight tang of magic that always seems to surround the servants of nature. You seem smart, you would have figured it out eventually," she shrugged seeming unconcerned, "Why try to hide it?"

"My, you are an odd wolf. Thinks first and acts later. I don't think I've ever seen one quite like you."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Esther seemed to think for a moment and then looked out to the forest lost in a memory. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Oh?"

"You protect my family from the wolves and I'll give you a place to stay."

Lara looked at her with a frown. "This is too easy. What aren't you saying?"

"You'll have to help around the house, and none of my family can know what you are."

"Is still don't understand."

"My family's safety comes before anything, even my hatred of your kind. And I think I have a few spells that can neutralize you if I find out my trust was misplaced."

"Then use the spells on the wolves."

"There's one of you, and dozens of them."

Lara sighed and thought for a moment. She hated witches, but a purpose would be nice. Running around from place to place, hiding from the packs and witches that hates her kind. It was exhausting. Just take how she passed out after overworking herself. It would be nice to be around others her age. The girl she met seemed like fun. Maybe sticking around wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Alright."

Esther smirked and looked at her with a hungry gleam. If she could get the young impressionable wolf truly on her side. The wolf's power along with her own magic, she would be nigh unbeatable against the wolves, or any other supernatural that wanted to threaten her or her family.

Esther started to walk back to her home. "Come along then."

* * *

"So she's going to be staying with us?"

"Yes Kol, this is Lara."

"But why?"

"Don't question your Mother, Kol."

"Yes Father."

Mikael turned his sharp look from Kol to Esther and the girl, Lara. He didn't particularly like that the girl would be staying here but Esther assured him that she could protect them from the wolves at night. They seemed to be getting closer each full moon and he was starting to get worried, so if she actually could protect them then he would let her stay. If she was somehow lying however, then the wolves could have her corpse for all he cared.

Rebekah frowned in the background but didn't comment, not sure how she felt about the news.

The rest of the family did seem to be taking it in stride. No one wanted to argue with their parents. The outcome was never good if one of them was ever stupid enough to actually do it.

Esther started to point out her children. "That's Kol, the one next to him is Elijah, and that's Finn. You already know Klaus and Rebekah, and th-." She started to frown and look around, "Where's Henrik?"

"Right here Mother, sorry I was outside."

His Mother turned to him with a smile. "It's alright love, no harm done. This is my youngest, Henrik."

"I'm Lara. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Esther turned then and spoke to all of her children, "Alright, off with you all. Go do your chores."

Once they were all gone, only Lara, Mikael, and Esther remained. Mikael turned to Lara with a severe look on his face. "You'll be sleeping in the living room. If you want the fire on at night you get your own wood," He stepped closer to Lara, trying to intimidate her, though she only raised a brow in response, "If you do anything to harm this family, you will regret ever stepping foot in this house."

"Of course sir."

Esther frowned at her and said, "Go help Rebekah with her chores."

Lara nodded and walked off, knowing not to argue.

* * *

Rebekah was out by the well fetching water, already breathing heavy from pulling up her first bucket. She pulled at the rope hand over hand, arms straining at the effort. The bucket was almost at the top when her hand slipped and the bucket jolted and started to fall. She shrieked and turned away, now empty handed, already annoyed from earlier that day.

"There's no need to shout."

Rebekah whipped around and saw Lara, rope in hand apparently having caught the rope before the bucket could fall. She frowned and watched as Lara deftly pulled the water the rest of the way up, not showing any strain as she did.

"I don't need your help."

"Your Mother and Father told me to help you. You can complain to them if you like."

Rebekah huffed and picked up the bucket she just filled and the one she did a few minutes before. She started to stomp away both buckets in hand, frowning at the effort it took to carry them both. She didn't make it ten steps before one of the buckets was grabbed and carried by a smiling Lara.

"I've done this hundreds of times I don't need your help!"

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I can do it myself, you're not needed."

"This is hard work, why won't you let me make it easier?"

"Because I don't like you!"

Lara stepped in front of Rebekah and said, "Really? Cause I quite like you."

Rebekah faltered in her step and said, "You do?" however she seemed to quickly remember herself as she then continued as if nothing happened. "I don't care."

The blonde turned her nose up quite petulantly, and acted as if she didn't care what the other girl said. She then sped up and made her way around Lara, not even looking back.

Lara chuckled and followed.

* * *

 **AN:Welcome new readers, and thank you for checking out my story. I hope you enjoyed  
**

 **And to people from my old stories welcome back. Sorry for not writing lately I will get back to Wedding at some point. I don't know when though.  
**

 **I am one of the people who love Rebekah. It sucks though because she doesn't get nearly enough recognition. You look for stories in TVD for the Originals it's always about her brothers. Who I of course love. Klaus is my favorite if you were wondering. But, like nothing for the only Original girl. So I thought, fuck it, I'll do it myself.**

 **By the way EVOLVED WOLVES ARE CANON! I didn't make it up. I changed some of the details, like how they were really only that powerful and had that control because of Hayley, or that whatever happens to the Alpha happens to everybody. Along with a couple other small things, that'll come up later. But I didn't make it up. I don't think I could make something that ridiculous up to be honest. I was just tired of the main character in fanfics almost always being either human or a vampire, so I thought it would be interesting and I could do a lot more with it than a regular wolf too.**

 **I think this may be the most calm main character I've ever written.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading. Throw me some input on how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesses and Knights**

 **This was pretty short, so I thought I would just release it. Most updates wont be this quick. They should be from 1300-3000 words at the most. Unless I was feeling particularly creative when I wrote it.**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to****** marlastiano ** ********and******** ** ** ** **XxMikealsonForeverxX for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

* * *

Six months later and Rebekah had slightly warmed up to Lara though she still acted as if all the new comer was, was a nuisance. She did however stop complaining during every chore that Lara helped her through. And if one were to pay attention they would quickly realize that Rebekah smiled most when she was around the other girl. Though every time she realized what she was doing, she would quickly glower all the more harshly.

The other Mikaelson children all liked Lara well enough. Though she and Klaus would get on best, Lara found that Kol was also good company, and Elijah was always pleasant for her to chat with. And if when she would spend time with the other Mikaelsons Rebekah's scowl would be somewhat sharper than usual, no one said anything.

"Hello Rebekah."

The blonde turned and pursed her lips at Lara as she walked up to her in the middle of town. "Lara."

"I've been meaning to apologize."

Rebekah frowned confused, Lara hadn't done anything different than what usually annoys her recently, so she has no idea what she could be apologizing for.

"I didn't even know it was your birthday last week. I'm sorry. I should have gotten you a gift."

Rebekah's frown deepened at her words. She hadn't expected anything from her, so she wasn't offended that she didn't receive anything.

"Anyways. I got you this," She quickly grabs Rebekah's hand, deposits something in it and starts to walk off before the blonde can react.

Rebekah opened her palm and saw a beautiful silver ring with a big blue stone in the middle. She only examined it for a moment before running to catch up to the quickly disappearing brunette.

The younger girl quickly catches up to her at the edge of town. "What is this?"

"It's a ring. Usually you wear them on your fingers."

Rebekah scowled at the girl and thrust the ring at her. "I don't want it."

Lara frowned down at the ring and then looked back up. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want it."

"Do you not like it?"

Rebekah glanced at it again and had to admit it was quite beautiful. "It's lovely."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't understand why you're giving it to me. Or how you even got it."

Lara ignored the second question and instead focused on the first. "Well I quite like you. Why wouldn't I give you a present for your birthday?"

"We-Well I don't like you. So I don't want it." Rebekah again thrusted the ring back at Lara, and Lara continued to ignore the hand that was pretty much in her face.

"Don't lie. I know you like me."

"Do not tell me how I feel!"

"I'm not. I'm catching you in a lie. There's a difference."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

Lara frowned and looked at her in thought for a few moments. "Well I like you enough for the both of us," She then gently pushed the blonde's hands back to herself and started to walk away.

She only got about ten steps before she heard a woosh in the air. She spun around quickly and caught the object that was just thrown at her. She opened her palm and looked to see the ring she tried to give to Rebekah.

Lara clenched her jaw, looked up and saw as Rebekah stared at her stubbornly.

The wolf sighed and shook her head. "If you change your mind, all you have to do is ask for it back and I'll give it you."

"That will never happen."

Lara shrugged and walked away, not noticing the fierce look disappear form the human girl to be replaced by slowly growing guilt for how she let her temper get to her so easily.

* * *

It was three months after what Lara liked to call the birthday incident and her relationship with Rebekah was only just starting to get better again. Rebekah would glare at her and give sarcastic remarks to anything she would do for weeks. It only stopped when Esther heard her one time and she threatened to get her Father to beat the blonde if she didn't start acting like a lady.

Lara was currently eating dinner with the rest of the Mikaelsons where she sat at the end next to Rebekah, and then Esther next to her, and then the men from youngest to oldest. With Lara getting the worst cut meat and coldest food, not that she particularly cared.

Mikael suddenly spoke up. "Full moon tonight. You know what that means. You keep yourselves inside and close your windows."

"Yes Father," All the children said in reply.

Mikael looked at Lara last with narrowed eyes and she just nodded back knowing what he was saying without asking.

'If any of my family gets hurt, you'll wish the wolves would have gotten you instead.'

Rebekah noticed the interaction and frowned at them both in confusion. She never understands full moons. Every month she could hear a slamming of a door and then she would always watch through her window as Lara runs off into the woods. The first time it happened she almost ran after her to ask what she thought she was doing.

She then realized how foolish it was to care what Lara was doing. If the dolt wanted to get herself killed then that was her own problem.

Though the day after the last moon she noticed the dress Lara had been wearing the day before had a great big tear in it. When she saw it, she hadn't known if she should have hugged the brunette and never let go, or shook her particularly hard for it.

She was extremely curious, and definitely wanted to know what Lara was doing. She didn't think anyone else had noticed Lara's coming and goings. Rebekah was closest to the front of the house and her room was the only one with a window on that side, so she was sure no one else knew of Lara's moonlight walks or else they would have definitely said something at that point.

So at that moment she decided she would follow Lara that night during the full moon. If Lara could go out on her own than why couldn't she?

* * *

 **AN: These first few chapters will really just be skipping through the Mikaelsons as humans. It's gonna be a couple fairly long time skips, so I can get to the present. I always like a little backstory in my stories, so I'm giving it in mine. This story isn't gonna be in this time for too long. I'm thinking Rebekah got turned when she was 18. And in this chapter she had turned 14 so, hopefully that'll give you a good idea.  
**

 **I should be able to update in a timely manner. Hopefully.**

 **Just to reiterate this is a femslash Rebekah/OC I feel like some may have missed that.**

 **Thanks again for reading. I would really appreciate some feedback if you have sometime, so please tell me what you think. Especially on Rebekah's characterization. I'm afraid I might be somewhat shaky on that.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to****** kenfromnhus ** ********and******** ** ** ** **Guest for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

* * *

It took Lara about two minutes to notice that she had a shadow. I took her two seconds after that to realize by the smell that it was Rebekah. It then took her two milliseconds to zoom right behind the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rebekah jumped startled. How did she get behind me?! "Taking a midnight stroll. Just like you."

Lara growled at her. Rebekah flinched in response and looked at her with wide eyes. "The wolves are out tonight. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The blonde stepped closer, and glared at her. "Are you? I've seen you, you leave the house every full moon!"

The other girl looked at her in annoyance. "I thought you didn't even like me. Why do you care?"

Rebekah blustered and stuttered for almost a full minute before she finally responded, "I don't, I was just curious."

Lara growled again, and Rebekah dimly thought that this was the angriest she ever seen her. "Well your curiosity is sated, now leave."

"No!"

"I'm not in the mood Rebekah. Leave."

"You can't tell me what to do."

'Are you fourteen or four? I've no time for you to act like a child. I don't want to worry about protecting you."

At this point they were so close the tips of their noses actually were touching slightly. Rebekah's eyes filled with an angry fire and she somehow stepped even closer so that the front of both of their shoes were now touching. "I don't need your protection!"

"Without it you'd die! Don't you understand that?!"

"Then I'd rather die!"

Lara's eyes turned golden at the last statement and she released the loudest growl yet. She quickly grabbed Rebekah by the front of her nightgown and slammed her into the nearest tree.

Rebekah had a thought in the back of her mind about how that was quite possibly the gentlest slam ever as she didn't feel even a slight pain at the movement.

Then she thought of how close Lara was and she wondered what she was going to do. If this was a boy she might've thought he was going to kiss her. Lara however was not a boy. Rebekah tried to ignore the disappointment at that thought, she also ignored the thought of how she wouldn't really mind if Lara kissed her anyways, boy or not.

She never got to find out what Lara was going to do, as not a second later she heard a loud howl. A lot closer than she would have liked it to have been. Before she could even try to think of something to do, she was suddenly in a tree with Lara holding her around the middle while Rebekah's back was to her front.

"What was that?"

"Shh."

Rebekah turned her head and glared. "You did not just shush me."

"Rebekah, be quiet."

The blonde turned her head and gave a venomous glare. It was however lost on Lara as she wasn't even looking at her, but instead down at the bottom of the tree where Rebekah finally realized a large wolf was jumping up trying to climb the trunk. Thankfully it didn't get very far and continued to slide down. Rebekah squeaked at the sight and burrowed back into Lara.

"We're fine. It can't get up here."

Rebekah took a shaky breath and then looked back at the older girl. "How did we get up here?"

Lara frowned at her but then finally answered. "There's a reason I can come out on the full moon without fearing for my safety."

"And why is that?"

"Do you mind if we sit?"

"And dangle my feet down, I'd rather not."

"We'll sit along the branch."

Rebekah grimaced at the aforementioned branch and didn't reply.

"Aren't your legs getting tired?"

Rebekah gave a great heaping sigh, but then finally started to fold herself down. Lara followed her example and leaned back against the trunk. Rebekah resisted at first but finally her fear of falling overcame her stubbornness, so she ended up sitting with her back to Lara's chest in between her legs while the older girl held her so she wouldn't plunge to the ground.

The blonde turned with a scowl and asked again, "Now how did we get here?"

"Did you know my birthday was next week?"

The younger girl frowned at the random information. "No I did not. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me how we got up here."

"I'm one of them." The brunette nodded down towards the wolf that was still trying to scramble up the tree.

Rebekah furrowed her brow and looked between the two confused. "You don't seem to be on four legs, nor do you have great big pointy teeth."

Lara smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm an evolved form of that. We can control when we shift."

"Prove it."

"We're in a tree aren't we?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Do something I can actually see."

Lara frowned for a moment and then finally her eyes turned a golden color and her teeth elongated into long sharp canines.

The human sucked in a breath and looked at her in wonder.

"Scary huh?" The wolf gave her a wry smile.

She frowned in response to the other girl's question. "Your eyes are actually quite pretty."

Lara blinked in response and looked at her incredulous. "Pretty?"

"Yes. Pretty." She then proceeded to tentatively reach a hand out, her body half turned in Lara's lap. When she got no resistance she finally put her finger to the tip of one sharp tooth. Rebekah ignored the particularly intense look that Lara was giving her and continued to examine the changed teeth.

After a few minutes, the wolf finally gently grabbed the other girl's hand and pulled it away. "Don't you know not to put your hand in a dog's mouth?"

She got a sardonic smile in response.

They're broken out of their musings by another loud bark from down below. Apparently another wolf had joined the first.

The blonde looked down at them apprehensively so Lara started to assure her. "I can take them easily. I won't let anything hurt you."

She looked at the older girl with a sarcastic smile. "Are you my white knight then?"

The wolf smiled back and replied, "Only as long as you're my princess."

Rebekah rolled her eyes in response.

After a few minutes in silence she asked, "How do you become evolved?" She said the last word awkwardly never having heard it, much less said it before.

Lara only hesitated for a moment before she answered. "The alphas from two different packs had to be married by a shaman."

Rebekah looked at her blankly for a moment before she asked, "Really?"

"Yes, it's exactly as ridiculous as it sounds."

The blonde looked as if she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or just scratch her head in confusion on how the hell that makes any sense. Instead she just decided to ask, "Where are the rest of your pack then?"

The wolf looked away for a moment and then finally looked back. "Dead."

Rebekah looked at her for a moment and then awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Umm. Condolences."

Lara rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "its fine Rebekah."

"It is?"

"Pack wars happen all the time, they're the way of life for a wolf. My pack did the same to others many times, it's almost always over land. This time however it was an older pack. They were upset over the alphas' decision to go through with the ritual. I'm honestly more upset that the pack resorted to asking witches for help."

"I did wonder how anyone could kill something apparently stronger than those," she nodded down to the wolves at the bottom of the tree.

"Witches. They just have to be in everyone's business."

"Oh, you mean like my Mother."

"Exactly like your Mother," Lara seemed lost in thought for a moment, then she suddenly added, "I'm just glad that the myth that after doing the ritual, if your alpha died, you died was wrong."

"I am too."

The brunette blinked and then looked at her with a smirk. "I thought you didn't like me."

Rebekah scowled and said, "Sometimes I really don't," Then she gave her a smile that was quite shy if you asked Lara, "But then sometimes I like you more than anyone."

The wolf gave her a grin in return and replied, "Well I always like you more than anyone, so we're… kind of even."

The younger girl looked away with a blush and Lara's smile turned slightly sly.

The blonde then looked down and realized the wolves were finally gone. Having apparently gotten bored. "We should go. If my parents find me gone I don't think I will ever see the light of day again."

Lara raised and brow and helped her stand. "Don't be dramatic."

Rebekah just gave her a look in response that said, 'don't' be daft.'

The supernatural finally considered her words for a moment and nodded hurriedly. "Yes we should definitely get you home."

A week later on Lara's birthday Rebekah nonchalantly handed her a simple necklace with a stone that was almost the same color of her eyes when they transformed, that was surrounded by silver that swirled over it once. She muttered 'happy birthday' and made to leave, she didn't make it very far before Lara grabbed her arm and turned her around.

The blonde glared at the manhandling, but was stopped from her yelling by the ring being thrust under nose.

"I think you lost this."

Rebekah frowned down at the ring, the same one that Lara tried to give her for her birthday. Finally after a few more moments she grabbed it and put it on her right ring finger. "Thank you, it was my favorite."

The wolf smiled in response and held the necklace she was just given up. "What a coincidence. This is my new favorite."

The younger girl just smiled slightly, shyly, and walked away.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully only a couple more chapters in the past.  
**

 **The romance will happen somewhat fast in terms of story length. If however you look into the time itself, it is actually going to be about a year of knowing each other before they have any romance.**

 **And its more about the present where they already had a thousand year romance. This is more of an overview of how they go together in the first place.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I appreciate it. Drop me some feedback if you have the time. Maybe telling me any thing you can see that needs improvement or that you particularly like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to****** amaliesofie, ****WickedlyMinx ** ** **and all the******** ** ** ** **Guests for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

 **This may feel a little disjointed, sorry. It was just some more background.**

* * *

In the three months since Rebekah had found out that Lara was a wolf she finally warmed up to her, and after getting over their initial differences they soon became fast friends. Closer than even the other children were with each other. Though that's mostly because of how different their relationship is in comparison.

Now they were attached at the hip. Lara would take Rebekah on most of her outings in the woods. Except on the full moon of course, she wouldn't let the blonde even think of leaving the house. Rebekah definitely appreciated the new activities, feeling as if she finally got to have some adventure in her life.

* * *

"Where do you go some mornings?"

"I like to exercise when I find the time," Lara handed her blonde friend a price of meat to cut.

Rebekah's nose wrinkled at her words. "Exercise."

The wolf smiled at her expression and said, "Yes, it can get quite boring just staying here and doing chores all the time."

Her friend scowled and looked at her annoyed. "I didn't realize I was boring you."

"Everything but you bores me, love."

Rebekah smiled blissfully and pushed the meat towards her mother who was silently chopping the vegetables.

Esther sighed and looked at them through the side of her eye, but didn't comment. After having Lara living with them a year and becoming so close with her daughter, she's gotten used to her presence. She doesn't trust her, but she does trust her skills in keeping them safe. The wolves don't come anywhere near their house anymore.

The rest of the meal is made with only light conversation between the two youngest women in the house.

Rebekah gathers up the plates for her family to set them out. Just as Lana is about to follow her Esther stops her with a hand on her arm.

"I need you to do something for me."

Lana blinked at her confused, but then finally asked, "Of course ma'am. What do you need?"

"Tomorrow I have to go into town for some work. Someone needs some help. I'm missing some ingredients for what I need in the woods. I'd rather not go out at night. I'll tell you where they can be found and you go get them while we sleep."

The girl frowned slightly at the request, but knew better than to refuse. So instead she just nodded and followed were Rebekah went.

Said blonde glanced at her confused, so Lara whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"You two, what have I said about whispering to each other! You say something, you say it for everyone to hear." Mikael glared at them from the head of the table, causing Rebekah to nod diligently.

The brunette looked at him evenly and said, "That's my fault sir, I apologize."

Mikael scowled at her and said, "It's always your fault."

Kol spoke up from next to Henrik. "You two make me so jealous sometimes. If only I could have such a close friend," He turned to Klaus with big eyes and a smirk, "How about it brother, would you like to come up with a secret language for ourselves? We can whisper and giggle. Maybe one day we'll even hold hands and frolic through the flowers like they do when they go off by themselves."

Klaus turned to him and grinned. "Oh Kol! I have been so lonely. I thought you'd never ask."

Rebekah glared at them and if her parents weren't there she most likely would have had a few choice things to say to them both.

"Both of you quiet or I'll give you a few good licks." Mikael rumbled from his seat.

The rest of dinner after the threat was silent, though Kol had a smirk playing at the edge of his lips and Rebekah would glare at him every few moments.

Rebekah walked to her room with Lara following as soon as they were done cleaning after their meal.

"What did Mother want to tell you?"

"Well aren't you quite impatient today."

The blonde spun around on the spot and glowered. "Just tell me!"

"Ask nicely."

"I swear Lara, if you don't tell me right now, I'll tell my parents how you take me for walks in the woods at night!"

The brunette smirked at her, amused by her threat. "Then we'll both be in trouble."

Rebekah huffed angrily and turned away with a glare.

"Now, now don't pout."

She continued to ignore her and stayed turned.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

Rebekah turned slightly to show she was listening, but didn't say anything.

"You have to give me your prettiest smile."

The younger girl finally fully turned around and scowled at her. And then walked closer and hit her on the shoulder. "Would you stop it?"

"What if I really did just want to see your prettiest smile?"

"Then you'd be awful at negotiating."

Lara beamed and finally answered her original question. "Your mother asked me to go pick some herbs for her."

Rebekah frowned, not looking happy at the news. "Tonight?"

"Yes apparently she needs them first thing tomorrow."

"Why didn't she get them herself?"

Lara shrugged looking unconcerned. "Why does your mother do most things?"

Rebekah sighed and didn't reply.

"Are you going to come with me?"

The blonde looked at Lara with wide eyes. "I can come?"

Lara crossed her arms and smirked. "Were you not going to beg to go anyway?"

"Well yes, but I was anticipating an argument."

"No argument. I'll come wake you when I go."

Rebekah laughed and jumped forward to hug her tightly. After a few moments she pulled back with a grin.

"And look at that, I still got my smile."

The younger girl just hugged her tight again and skipped off to get ready for bed.

Lara shook her head and made her way to the living room. If she didn't let Rebekah go she would probably just follow Lara anyways. Often times Rebekah would get what she wanted, even if she would end up having to get it with her own hands.

* * *

Hours later and Lara snuck into Rebekah's room and after only a few short moments they were climbing out of the blonde's window.

"So where do we have to go?"

"Your Mother gave me a list." She took handed it to Rebekah.

The human pouted at her. "These aren't very far."

Lara chuckled at her expression. "We can take the long way."

Rebekah laughed gleefully and linked their arms together.

The first hour went by fast, they got the first few items on the list, and only had one left.

"I'm not sure where this is, Bekah."

Said girl looked at the paper with her Mother's instructions. "Oh it's over the large hill east of here. They're right behind a large rock."

They made their way there and Lara grabbed a handful while Rebekah looked around, humming lightly under her breath. "It's really very beautiful out here at night."

Lara raised a brow from on the ground. "If you say so."

The blonde sniffed annoyed. "I do say so. The stars seem even brighter here, and they reflect off the river beautifully."

The wolf glanced at the water a small ways over and shrugged. "I guess."

Rebekah sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Help!" A distant voice suddenly screamed.

Lara heard the voice but ignored it, knowing it's better not to get involved.

"Help!"

"Did you hear that?" Rebekah started to look around wildly.

"No."

"Help me, please someone help!" The voice was much closer this time.

"I know I heard something."

Lara kept digging trying to get more of the herb Esther asked for, still ignoring the cries. "I don't know what you're talking about. I hear nothing."

"Lara I'm telling you, there's someone there."

The brunette was about to reply when the owner of the voice cried out just behind the tree line.

"Please help me! I was just attacked!" They both could see him through the trees, though he didn't seem to notice them yet. The man who looked to be in his early thirties was average height and size with brown hair and a pleasant enough face. Wearing peasant's clothes and holding his stomach in what seemed to be pain, he didn't look very impressive.

Rebekah looked at him wide eyed and went to run towards him, when she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her arm. "He's lying."

"What?"

"He's the only one here and he's not injured. I've gotten what we've came for, just ignore him and let's go."

Rebekah looked at her with a small furrow in her brow, obviously confused. "I don't understand."

Lara just rolls her eyes at the man and starts to walk away, tugging Rebekah along. "He just wants something. Probably to rob us."

"What?! And were just going to ignore him?"

"Yeah he'll probably go away, or I'll break his legs, either way."

Rebekah grimaced at the mental image. "You'd just do that? Hurt him like that."

"Oh god please! I-I think I'm dying." The man's voice cracked at the end, causing Rebekah to glance back, but Lara just studiously ignored him and kept walking.

"A lot of people would do much worse for him lying like that. I'm actually the lesser of two evils."

"Bu-but I don't understand, you've never hurt people before."

Lara's brow wrinkled and she looked at her with a frown, the man's cries fading into the background, probably going to look for someone easier to trick. "You realize you hide from my kind every month in fear?"

"But you're different." Rebekah said the words with a fierceness and surety that was absolute, as if saying anything else would be completely and totally wrong.

"No, I have better control. I can kill just easily as they do. I have killed just as easily as they do," Lara turned and looked at Rebekah, "I have good control of myself but in the right circumstances I could rip apart whole settlements without any effort."

Rebekah looked at her with wide eyes.

The wolf raised her brow. "Does that bother you?"

The blonde barely hesitated before shaking her head back and forth and answering. "No."

Lara smiled at her and continued back to the house. "That's nice to hear. It doesn't bother me either, if you were wondering. It's just the way of the world."

"Killing?"

Lara looked at her with a slight smile. "Food chains."

The blonde looked disgusted. "You eat people?"

The wolf chuckled and shook her head. "No, but I knew many that did. I just meant the strong survive, and the weak will die."

Rebekah frowned and slowed her steps. "You mean like me?"

Lara stopped and gave her a long considering look. "Like I'd ever let anyone hurt you."

The blonde's lips twitched up into a smile. "Cause you're my knight?"

"Especially cause I'm your knight."

* * *

 **AN: Almost to the present. I'm thinking one, maybe two chapters more at the most and then we'll start the TVD Story line. Which this will somewhat follow, but I do anticipate changes happening because of Lara. Hopefully some fairly large ones.**

 **I do take what you ask for in consideration. So don't be afraid to ask, I may deliver.**

 **I will try and update Fridays, probably at night. So look for this around then, in the future.**

 **Anyways, I love getting feedback so please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to******** **Catheriiinnneee, marlastiano, hiphop1chick1, WickedlyMinx ** ** **and all the******** ** ** ** **Guests for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

* * *

"You brother, have gotten even worse."

Kol grunted and swung his sword angrily at Klaus' head. Klaus pivoted around the swing and chuckled.

"I didn't actually think that was possible to be honest."

Kol glared and swung down, his anger making him sloppy and causing him to miss Klaus completely.

Klaus laughed, put his sword tip down on the ground, and leaned on the pummel arrogantly.

"Missed again brother."

Rebekah giggled from her spot to the side where she had been observing the fight. Lara next to her smiled with her arms crossed and Henrik sat in the dirt, riveted by the fight.

Kol turned at the sound and yelled, "Shut up Rebekah!"

Rebekah scowled at his words and Lara squeezed her hand, trying to calm her so she wouldn't do something rash.

Klaus knocked into Kol with a frown. "Leave Rebekah alone, Kol. She's not the one making a fool of themselves."

Kol made an aggravated sound in his throat and glared at both of his siblings. "Since Rebekah is so perfect why doesn't she some here and show us how it's done?!"

Rebekah glared at him, but stayed where she was. She had no training with a sword. Trying to fight would just make her look foolish.

"It's not so funny now is it, dear sister? Now stop just standing there and get back to what a woman should be doing," He turned back to his fight with a now glowering Klaus and muttered loud enough for all to hear, "Bratty child."

"I'll fight."

He turned to where the voice came from only to see it was their ward of two years, Lara.

Kol rolled his eyes in reply and just turned back to Klaus, content to ignore her words.

"Klaus may I borrow your sword?"

His elder brother looked between them curiously before asking, "Are you sure Lara? You could get hurt."

Lara just laughed and waved his concerned off. "I'll be fine."

She then turned back to Rebekah and did a playful bow. "Besides, a knight must defend her Princess. I shall fight for your honor." Rebekah giggled at her and blushed.

Kol just rolled his eyes. They were the weirdest girls ever. He can't remember ever seeing any of the girls around the village acting quite like them. Definitely not with all the blushing and odd side glances they liked to give each other. And he knows he wasn't the only one who noticed, his Mother especially seems to be frowning at them more lately.

Lara gave Rebekah a wink and then walked over to Klaus who gingerly handed her the sword.

The girl walked over in front of Kol and didn't even put her sword up to defend herself.

Kol rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. How dumb can girls get?

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Well I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a foolish boy."

Kol growled and rushed towards her. He pulled his sword back and quickly swung his arms forward bringing his sword with it. His weapon hit the ground, nothing being where he had just swung. He looked in front of him in confusion.

Where did she go?

He gets his answer when he is pushed forwards, an elbow being knocked into his back. Kol heard a chuckle and turned to see Lara laughing at him with her sword still pointed to the ground.

He glared and ran at her swinging his sword from left to right. Lara ducked at the very last moment and it went right over her head. She sprung up to his left, stepped on his boot, and pushed him. Kol fell hard on the ground. After a moment he finally looked up, only to see dirt being kicked into his face.

Sputtering, he tried to spit out as much that got into his mouth as possible. "That's cheating!"

"This is a fight. There are no rules."

Kol surged to his feet and in his anger forgot all about his sword and ran straight at Lara. At the last possible moment however, she hopped to the side and stuck her foot out, causing Kol to fall yet again. She quickly crouched down and sat on his back.

The three observers on the sidelines started to laugh uproariously and Lara chuckled from on top of Kol's back.

After Kol stopped squirming from under her, she finally stood up and smiled down at him, holding out a hand to help him up. "Are you done being an arse?"

Kol scowled but grabbed the hand to help him up. "I was not being an arse."

Lara rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. Instead she walked over to Rebekah, who practically jumped on top of her with how big her hug was. She still hadn't stopped laughing and said through her giggles, "That was fantastic!"

Lara joined in her laughter and they both walked off together, not sparing the others a second glance.

Klaus watched them go for a moment before grabbing the sword that Lara had dropped on the ground.

Kol frowned after them and said, "There is something odd with them, right? It's not only me."

His older brother looked at where they went and stared at the empty space thoughtfully before shaking his head. "No I think everyone can see there's something not quite right there. Whatever it is they need to be more careful. Mother and Father might do something drastic to put an end to it."

Kol gave a somber nod. His sister was annoying, but he still cared about her, and he didn't want her to get on his parents bad side. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

* * *

"You didn't have to fight for my honor like that."

Lara laughed and looked at her with a soft gaze. "Of course I did. No one talks to my Rebekah like that."

The blonde laughed and looked at her with a raised brow. "Oh, so I'm yours?"

"Of course, who else would you belong to?"

The human laughed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I want to own myself."

Lara stopped causing Rebekah to stop with her. A bird chirped nearby and there was a rustle from a bush. They were on one of their favorite paths in the woods, having made their way there after the farce of fight she had with Kol.

"We'll share then. You can belong to us both."

Rebekah smiled, her eyes shining with equal parts joy and humor. "You know I don't share very well."

"You can make an exception for me, can't you?"

The blonde smiled and said, "Fine, but only because your my favorite."

Lara grinned and then looped her arm back through Rebekah's. She made to walk forward, but was suddenly stopped by Rebekah.

The blonde seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then rolled her eyes at herself. "Thank you for saving me my white knight." Rebekah only paused for a second more before she slowly moved forward, gently grabbed the side of Lara's head and lightly kissed her lips.

The kiss wasn't terrifically extravagant or dramatic. Neither girl imagined loud sweeping music being played in the background, or that some big and bright show happened behind them as their lips touched, they didn't need or want something so big and sensational. Both thought the kiss was perfect as it was.

Innocent and short and absolutely lovely.

As the kiss ended, all Rebekah could think of was how she used to believe she needed a handsome prince to love and marry.

But who needs one of those when she has Lara?

She lightly giggled and ran off, leaving Lara stunned and unmoving for a good five minutes.

After that it became the norm.

Rebekah once climbed a tree trying to prove to herself and Lara that if her brothers could climb them like it was nothing, then so could she. She made it to the first large branch and was just about to grab on to the next when she suddenly slipped and fell. But instead of the hard ground like she was expecting, she landed in Lara's arms.

She blinked looking at where she landed and then smirked up at Lara and said, "Thank you for saving me my white knight," and then gave her a slightly longer kiss then the first one they shared.

Lara put her down and replied, "Anything for my beautiful princess."

That got her another, even longer kiss.

They would repeat this pattern for years, the friendship they had changing into something even more, with each day bringing them closer and closer to the other. The other Mikalesons didn't seem to notice a difference as they had these moments in places kept for complete privacy.

And for a time, life seemed to be good, great even.

Of course that had to change.

* * *

 **AN: Romance. All the romance.  
**

 **I think this will be the last chap in the past if I stick to my plan. No promises though.**

 **I know quick romance sorry, i just really didn't feel like drawing out this element of the past anymore. There will probably be more flashbacks later.**

 **Heads up if you hate Elena and love bashing... well I'm sorry to say that I have a soft spot for her and Katherine. (It's mostly Nina Dobrev let's be honest) There's almost always bashing for Elena in OC stories. I don't know why, but this won't have any. I actually might change how she acts slightly, mostly her decision making skills.**

 **At this moment there is no bashing for anyone in the future. (Maybe a hard time for Stefan because of the 20's though) -not a love triangle don't worry.**

 **Quick unrelated note. Has anyone played all of Life is Strange? Just curious. Bae over Bay, amirite?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and tel me what's good or bad. Or just disgustingly awful, and no you can't just say everything for this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks****** Alpha-Wolf619, BooksHurtMyBrain, marlastiano, Jasmine, WickedlyMinx ******and all the******** ** ** ** **Guests for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

 **I thought I would post this a little early today. Anyway enjoy the present, and you're supposed to be confused at first, I knew it would be going in to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Lara tapped on the steering wheel and lit another cigarette.

Did they really have to bring her to the middle of nowhere?

She sighed and continued driving to her destination.

It was only a few minutes later that she finally saw the large dilapidated house coming up from the distance.

Lara sighed and said, "Finally." She drove up to the house, parked and got out. Lara looked over her destination with a frown.

Hopefully this won't take too long. She flicked away the small remnants of her cigarette and then immediately grabbed her pack for another one.

Walking up to the house, she knocked with one hand and put her lighter away after the cigarette was finally lit.

The door was slowly opened a few moments later by an average sized woman with short brown hair. She looked at Lara with a frown and closed the door so it was only open a crack. "Who are you?"

"Are you the one who tried to contact Elijah?"

The woman hesitated and then finally answered, "Yes, where is he?"

"He wanted me to make sure you weren't lying. He doesn't want to waste his time if you are."

The door creaked open a few more inches and the now annoyed woman hissed out, "We're not lying!"

"Prove it. Where's the girl?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one wanting to give up. Finally, the short haired woman scowled and opened the door fully. "Come in. She's upstairs."

Lara walked in and looked around. The place was a mess, old, dirty, dusty. Definitely not somewhere you would actually want to be if you had a choice.

"I'm Rose."

"Lara."

Rose frowned and glanced at her in thought. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Lara raised a brow and gave her a slight smile. "Ever play Tomb Raider?"

Rose's frown deepened and she answered, "No."

"It's pretty popular, you might have forgotten hearing it at one point," Lara said

"I guess."

They walked up the stairs and a man came from out of a room frowning.

"Trevor this is-"

"I heard."

Lara ignored them both and glanced at the room she could hear the heartbeat from. "She in there?"

Rose and Trevor shared a look for a moment, but then they both nodded.

Lara ignored them both and walked toward the door. Trevor stepped forward to follow, but Lara turned and gave him a charming smile. "Can I speak to her alone?"

Trevor looked ready to argue, so Lara added, "The sooner I can make sure it's her, the sooner Elijah can get here and everything can be sorted out."

The man scowled and looked ready to argue his point anyway, but Rose frowned and grabbed his arm, giving him a look that said to just let Lara do as she liked.

Trevor nodded grudgingly and Lara finally opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her as soon as she was fully in the room and looked at the decrepit area.

She regarded the girl that had sprung up at the door opening. Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, skinny, maybe even too skinny. All in all a beautiful girl.

"After all this time it's still weird to see it."

The girl swallowed nervously, but put on a brave face. "Who are you?"

Lara smiled at her and walked closer. "I'm Lara. And you?"

The girl seemed like she wasn't going to answer, but an expectant look from Lara was all it took to make her lose her nerve. "Elena."

Lara stuck her hand out and said, "Well Elena it is a pleasure to meet you."

Elena looked between her hand and her face nervously.

"Come on, I don't bite," Lara wiggeld her fingers playfully, "I'm not that kind of creature."

Elena grimaced and then finally grabbed her hand, looking surprised that the only thing that happened was a pleasant handshake.

Lara raised her brow looking amused. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. You are related to a very dear childhood friend of mine and another friend who I honestly find hilarious. Though others seem to think she's a bitch."

The other girl's brow furrowed, looking at her confused.

Lara just waved the look off. "I'm guessing you're not enjoying yourself."

Elena glowered at the stupid question. "I was kidnapped and knocked unconscious. Of course I'm not enjoying myself."

"Teenagers are weird these days. You could have seen this as some great adventure," Lara replied.

"I think I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime." Elena crossed her arms and looked down at the ground morosely.

Lara glanced away and took a drag from her cigarette. They were both silent for a few moments, before Lara finally broke it. "Would you like to leave?"

Elena's head jerked toward her in surprise. "Just go?"

Lara smiled and crossed one of her arms across her stomach, the other hanging over it limply. "Just go back to your family. No one gets hurt, this day will be over, and you won't have to worry about those two outside."

The girl swallowed heavily and asked, "You can do that? They'll just listen?"

"I can do anything."

Elena glanced around nervously, seemingly trying to think. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but you've already had a shitty day, let's not stay here and make it worse."

She hesitated for a moment and then said, "Promise me, promise me you'll get me home and then I'll be left alone."

"I'll do my best," Lara replied with a frown.

Elena looked as if she was going to argue for a better promise, but then thought better of it. "Okay."

Lara stepped closer, and Elena immediately flinched and clenched her jaw. Lara frowned but didn't comment. Instead, just gently grabbed the other girls arm and started to lead her from the room. She leaned down and whispered into the human's ear. "You're gonna have to trust me."

The other girl frowned at the statement, but continued to walk with Lara without complaint.

As soon as they pushed the door open, both Rose and Trevor were immediately in front of them.

The female vampire scowled and glanced between them. "You aren't just taking her."

"Yes I am." Lara's lips twitched, seeming amused at the situation, but no one seemed to notice the small action.

Trevor stepped forward with a glower. "She is-"

Lara cuts him of before he could say anything. "If you want to be spared, we do it my way."

Trevor's glare increased, but he glanced at Rose and they shared a silent conversation. "We go with you."

"No. These aren't my rules. I'm just following orders."

Both vampires huff annoyed, but finally moved so they could get through. "He'll be by soon, don't worry."

Lara and Elena walked down the stairs at a steady pace, trying to leave the old house without full out running. They had just made it to the bottom of the stairs and they finally started to relax. The were almost out of there, the door was just a few feet away. Just as they stepped toward the door however-

BANG!

It slammed open, hitting the wall as the door almost flew off its hinges.

Lara sighed out a long breath and looked toward the now open entrance. "Dammit."

"Lara."

"Elijah."

The man frowned and looked quite dapper in his expensive Italian suit. "What are you doing here?"

Lara smiled slightly. "I heard through the grapevine the doppelganger was here. Thought I'd save her from the big bad original."

Elijah sighed and adjusted his cufflinks. "Well I'm sorry to tell you Lara, but I will be taking her."

"She is right here and she just wants to go home!" They both ignored Elena's outburst.

"Elijah, I'm not in the mood. Just leave her alone."

The original frowned and looked Lara over. "I can see why it always bothered Rebekah so much."

Lara sighed, but decided to play along. "What?"

"How protective you always seem to be of the doppelgangers. It is somewhat disconcerting to see."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't be an ass. You know why."

Elena looked between them curiously trying to follow the conversation. Apparently her would be savior has protected her magical reflections before. It does inspire more trust in the newcomer, but it is also confusing. Why was she protecting her? And do the other doppelgangers she protected include Katherine? Maybe she shouldn't trust Lara if she was protecting people like her evil ancestor.

Elijah adjusted his suit again and sighed. "Be that as it may, she needs to stay alive and the only way I can be sure that she will be is if she is with me."

Lara put her head in her hand and asked, "What are you on about?"

"Klaus will be here any day now and if she's dead I'll have to wait five hundred more years for a chance like this."

Lara straightened and looked at him in alarm. "Elijah what are you talking about? What are you trying to do?"

Elijah opens his mouth to answer but is suddenly slammed into, sent flying into the wall.

Lara looked at him in confusion until she is suddenly knocked off her feet too. She shook her head and immediately stood up. Looking around she noticed Elena wasn't standing next to her anymore.

"What the hell?"

Elijah zoomed over and stood next to her.

"Elijah, did you invite more people? This was definitely a private party."

The man frowned and shook his head. He started to speak in a commanding tone, his voice booming through the room without having to yell. "I don't know who you are, but I can assure you, you cannot win."

"That'll tell 'em."

Elijah looked at her with a frown. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I always have a better idea."

Lara saw movement out of the corner of her eye and ducked just as a stake came flying at her. Elijah was looking the other way and wasn't as lucky. He grunted and pulled the stake out of his side. "I really liked this suit."

Lara rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a new one."

A blur came flying at Lara and she just rolled her eyes catching the young vampire by the throat.

He was raven haired and had clear blue eyes. He was quite handsome. Lara might have been able to appreciate his good looks more if he wasn't trying to attack her. He struggled in her grip, so Lara started to shake him like her pack used to do to the young pups that would misbehave. "I really don't feel like fighting. Knock it off."

She heard a gasp and looked to her left to see Elena poking her head around the corner. "Elena tell them to stop so we can talk like the centuries old beings we are."

Elena seemed to hesitate, so Lara gave her a look.

She heard a whooshing sound and turned to see some weird device come flying at her. It exploded just as it got near her. She blinked and coughed slightly. Sniffing the air, she rolled her eyes and said. "What moron just threw vervain at me?"

She looked at the vampire still in her grip only to see him twitching in pain and holding in his screams. She frowned and then looked out to the rest of the house. "Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you? Haven't you heard of friendly fire? Now knock it off before someone else gets hurt."

Elena ran out from behind the wall, panicked. "Oh my god, Damon!"

Lara looked at her with a frown, and then finally put the vampire down so he could cough on the ground.

Lara looked behind her to see the other vampire zooming around still. Elijah just watching him as he went, not getting closer in case he had any other stupid toys.

"Stefan, just stop! Damon's really hurt and she said she just wants to talk!"

The vampire that had been zooming in and out, throwing things and keeping his distance finally came to a stop just behind Elena and looked at the other vampire with worried, guilty eyes. "I thought she would let go, I'm sorry Damon."

Lara looked at him with a glare. "Figures it'd be you, ripper."

Both he and Elena looked at her startled. "Do I know you?"

Lara looked at him with furrowed brows, before she finally realized what was happening. "Of course. Even when he's not here he has to ruin things for me. Now if I beat the shit out of you, you wouldn't even remember what you did."

"I… what?"

Lara scowled and crossed her arms. "We used to run in the same circle in the 20's."

"I don't remember you. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Stefan started to look like a kick puppy, so Lara just rolled her eyes. "So weird."

"Oh good Stefan's making friends, my day is complete," The dark haired vampire from before started to sit up, rubbing at his face, "Thanks for the grenade to the face by the way."

Elena started glancing around at his healing skin. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm great, can't you tell. Half of my face is missing, and yet I'm still the sexiest person in the room." Damon smirked at her and she gives him a slight smile in return and a hug.

Damon tightens his hold for a moment and the only reason they even split apart is because Stefan clears his throat uncomfortably.

Elena springs apart from Damon and jumps towards Stefan kissing him leisurely for a few moments.

"As touching as this all is. I believe we are still in opposition," Elijah scowled as he walked up beside Lara.

"Elijah, ever the drama queen." Lara said, getting more annoyed by the moment.

Stefan immediately jumped in front of Elena, Damon following a moment later. All three vampires looked ready to jump at each other again, so Lara stepped between them with a huff. "Knock it off. Elijah, what the fuck are you doing?! What half-cocked plan have you cooked up now?" Damon was smirking from behind Lara, amused that someone else was finally getting yelled at for once. Elena and Stefan looking both curious and uncomfortable next to him. The looks quickly changed to surprise when she suddenly turned around, "And you two idiots! Running inside and attacking, you didn't even know what was going on! You're gonna get someone killed doing it that way. Jaunting around without any goddamn information!"

Elijah sighed and put his hands behind his back. "Are you quite finished badgering us? Can we continue, or do you have something else to complain about?"

"I'm about to complain about how much my foot hurts after I'm done kicking the shit out of you with it."

Elena peeked around Stefan and asked, "I don't understand what's going on."

"That makes two of us," Stefan muttered.

"Three," Damon added with a sneer.

"I have come to collect Elena," Elijah said with a sigh.

"But why?" Elena asked with a frown.

Elijah looked at the other people in the room with a frown on his face, looking reluctant.

Lara scowled. "Elijah, what is going on?"

"I'm looking for Klaus."

Lara blinked and looked at him in surprise. "So am I."

Elijah looked at her in consideration. "It seems we have similar ideas."

"Wherever she is, Klaus will follow," Lara frowned and waved towards Elena.

Elijah nodded with a frown.

Damon crossed his arms and scowled at them. "Who the hell is Klaus?"

Lara and Elijah exchanged and look, and Elijah finally answered. "Somebody who would do anything to have the doppelganger."

"But why?!" Damon continued.

Elena looked between the two new comers and then her eyes lit up. "The sun and the moon curse."

Damon rolled his eyes. And looked as if he thought she was an idiot. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The human just looked at him in frustration. "Everything seems to be about that stupid curse lately."

Elijah looked at her with sparkling eyes and said, "Very astute Elena. Though you are only partially correct."

Lara rolled her eyes. "That was the most ridiculous tale I've heard."

"Tale? What do you mean?" Elena asked with a frown.

Lara flicked her cigarette and leaned against the wall, frowning at nothing in particular. "It's a bunch of bullshit."

The human looked between them in surprise. "It's… not true?"

Elijah looked disgruntled that Lara spilled the secret, but answered anyway. "Indeed."

Stefan shook his head back and forth, getting more confused by the minute. "Then why was Elena kidnapped?"

Elijah sighed and reluctantly admitted. "There is… another curse."

"What is it?" Elena asked eagerly.

"That is none of your concern."

"But-"

"No."

Damon crossed his arms and stepped closer to the original. "She's involved in whatever this is. So it is our concern."

Lara looked between them with a frown. "The details aren't important. There's a curse. Elena is needed to break it. Neither I nor Elijah want that to happen. We don't want Elena to be hurt. Isn't that what's really important?"

"Vague non-answers, that's helpful." Damon said.

"We're on the same side. Fighting isn't going to help anyone." Lara sighed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Cause we're just supposed to trust your word."

"You could trust my actions. I did try and save Elena, and I didn't tear your head off when I had my hand around your throat."

Damon looked slightly uncomfortable about the reminder of the position she had him in, but didn't comment.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Elena looked between everyone nervously. Still not sure if she should trust the new girl. Or is it woman? How old is she anyway? She obviously wasn't a vampire, but she still handled Damon like he was a small child.

Elijah clenched his jaw, but finally answered, "I propose we make a deal."

Damon snorted and said, "Well you can take your proposal and stic-"

"What kind of deal?" Elena interrupted.

"Elena no." Damon interjected firmly.

Stefan frowned and shook his head, agreeing with his brother.

"I offer you my protection."

"What's the catch? She has to be chained to you?" Damon grunted out.

"No catch. Just live your life and don't do anything stupid."

Damon snorted and waved him off. "We can protect her just fine. No deal."

Lara chuckled from her spot on the wall. "Like how you protected her a few minutes ago?"

Damon sputtered for a few moments. "You aren't always gonna be that lucky."

Lara smiled, and then the next thing Damon knew he was face down with Lara sitting on his back. "I don't know, that didn't really seem like luck."

Elena giggled from her spot standing over them and Stefan grinned.

Elijah grimaced and said, "I hate when you do that."

Lara rolled her eyes and stood up, offering her hand to Damon. After doing the same thing to all of Rebekah's Idiotic brother's over the years, she would always try to end things amicably to soften the blow.

Damon glowered at her hand, but then finally just grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"So now that I've proven I can easily take you, can you just admit you need our help?"

Damon pouted and looked away.

Stefan finally spoke up and asked Lara, "Why do you want Klaus to come here?"

Lara blinked and looked around at all the curious eyes. After hesitating she frowned uncomfortably, but answered, "He took someone very dear to me. I'm trying to get her back."

Elijah twitched and looked at her with sad eyes, though Lara didn't notice.

The brothers shifted awkwardly at the pain and raw emotion she was showing. Elena though looked at her with compassion, recognizing the look on her face.

"Deal."

Damon and Stefan both whipped around towards Elena. "What?! No!"

"You can't seriously trust them!"

Elena stared at Lara, already endeared to the other girl. She tried to protect her and has been nothing but kind. It's sad to think that was the most pleasant experience she's had with a new person in such a long time. And that look she had when she mentioned her reasoning for wanting Klaus. She knows that look, it was pain and loss and heartbreak. She's seen that look in the mirror.

"I don't." Elena said firmly.

Damon nodded, thinking she was finally coming to her senses.

"I trust her. Not him. When you first saw Elijah, would you have fought so I could leave?"

Lara nodded.

"Then promise you'll protect me. No matter who it is."

Lara studied her for a moment. She set her jaw, finding what she needed to see. The small shine of one of her greatest friends glimmering in the young girl's eyes. The girl was like Tatia in so many more ways than looks.

"I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Welcome to the future! Or is it the present? Actually, isn't this technically still the past? These aired in like 2010.**

 **Hope that deal won't come back to bite Lara in the ass**

 **I really hope everyone was in character.**

 **And yes, there will definitely be no Elena bashing. Lara and her will actually become great friends. Sorry Bonnie, you may have to move down a spot as Elena's closest friend.**

 **Lara just can't help herself, she seems to always want to be besties with the Petrovas.**

 **I hope I stayed true to Elena's character while also making her maybe a little more likable.**

 **I know a lot of people hate smoking these days. I don't smoke myself, but personally I don't mind other people doing it. Anyway there is actually logic in why she does it. I got the idea from Bigby Wolf from Fables. So if you know the comic, you can probably guess why.**

 **A lot of talking in this chapter, but I personally prefer it, sorry if you don't.**

 **And yes, I will be changing the series up a pretty big amount. I already have some ideas as to events that will be changed. My characters tend to be fairly logical and deliberate, so I just couldn't make her act like a jackass like everyone else. Fucking cavemen can't just talk for five seconds and realize they all want the same thing at this point. I just skipped a lot of stupidity these people committed in the series so I might move the events up or just have Lara get to know the characters of Mystic Falls a little better.**

 **I hope that doesn't throw you off the story, though I tend to prefer OC's that actually cause changes in the world. It's a whole other person, I somehow doubt the same exact events would be happening. That's not to say everything will change of course.**

 **If anyone wants to discuss this chapter just ask, and I'll be happy to. Especially if you don't understand my reasoning for something.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN:T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks****** Alpha-Wolf619, ****hiphop1chick1,** **lilminx22, marlastiano, Jasmine, WickedlyMinx ** ** **and all the******** ** ** ** **Guests for reviewing.******** **More cookies for you.**

 **AN: Not really important, but I've been imagining Lara as** **Alexandra Daddario. Just in case you wanted to know.  
**

* * *

Only a week at the Court of Marseilles and she was already bored out of her mind. The castle was very nice, but having the Mikaelsons act as nobles and her as Rebekah's maid was not her idea of a good time. Her cover did give her free access to Rebekah whenever she wanted, but even the nobles would get suspicious if she acted too friendly with someone seen as her better.

Lara frowned and looked around at her surroundings. The room was nicely furnished with the newest and most expensive furniture. The bed bigger than any she's ever seen before and the walls lavishly decorated. The fireplace was unused as it was still so close to summer and they still had some weeks of warmth left. And in the middle of it she stood with her blonde vampire in the chair in front of her.

"Do we have to stay much longer?"

Rebekah frowned from her seat in front of Lara and tilted her head back. "I quite like this place. I see no reason to leave so soon."

Lara sighed and raised a brow. "You don't have to act as if you were a servant."

Rebekah pursed her lips and turned back around. "It's just how it worked out Lara, there was nothing we could do."

"I'm not blaming you."

"Really, because it seems as if you are." Rebekah raised a brow, but didn't turn to look at Lara.

Lara frowned and pulled on Rebekah's ear slightly. "Don't be a brat. You know what I'm trying to say."

Rebekah whipped around and scowled. "No. I don't think I do know what you're saying."

"I'm saying that even if the circumstances aren't anyone's fault, the situation isn't exactly to my favor," Lara sighed ignoring the aggravated look Rebekah was giving her.

She gently grabbed Rebekah's head and turned it forward again. "Stop moving," Lara said when she got Rebekah back into the correct position.

The blonde frowned and tried to look at her out of her peripheral. "Is this why you're upset, because you're doing my hair? You don't have to, you know? You're the one who offered."

Lara only smiled and pushed some blonde hair behind the other girl's ear. "I know you like it better when I do it. And I enjoy doing it too."

Rebekah finally smiled and ignoring Lara's earlier command, turned and kissed her on the cheek.

Lara continued, "It's not about you anyway, princess." Rebekah smiled at the term of endearment, "It's just some of the other nobles in this household."

Rebekah blinked and frowned, choosing her next words carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing as dramatic as you're thinking. Just some highborns with no manners."

Rebekah started to glare and jumped up. "Point these fools out to me and I shall teach them how to treat a lady."

Lara grabbed her and pulled her to her before she could get up and storm through the castle. "Am I to guess that a lot of people would be missing their throats if you had your way?"

"Among other things," She answered with a fierce look.

Lara smiled and kissed her brow. "I thought it was my job to protect you."

Rebekah's anger almost completely melted away at the gesture. "This is an equal relationship. We protect each other."

The wolf's lips twitched at her words and she quickly squeezed Rebekah even tighter. She didn't wait a second more and zoomed to the bed behind them, trapping Rebekah underneath her. "That's sweet of you to say."

She grinned up at Lara and said, "Well I'm a very sweet person."

Lara raised a brow. "Since when?"

Rebekah only slapped her arm in reply.

"As beautiful as you look in these fancy dresses, they are quite hard to get you out of," Lara said while picking at the fabric of Rebekah's dress.

"That seems like your problem, not mine."

Lara playfully narrowed her eyes and then smashed her lips to Rebekah's for the remark.

* * *

Lara jolted up. The memory that she was dreaming of fading more as every second passed.

She swallowed and let out a breath. At least it was a pleasant memory.

Lara looked at her surroundings, finally remembering where she was.

After she and Elena made their deal and Damon stopped bitching and moaning about how Lara was an evil liar, she finally followed the Salvatores back to Mystic Falls. Elijah went off on his own saying something about his witches and that he would keep in contact.

Surprisingly Elena asked to ride back with Lara, apparently she didn't want to go with Damon since he would just chastise her the whole time. Damon argued for about ten minutes before Stefan had to pretty much drag him away.

And after the drive back to Elena's hometown, which wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Lara thought it would be, Lara dropped the girl off and got a hotel. Even if Elena insisted that if she asked Stefan he would probably let Lara stay at the boarding house.

Lara only contemplated staying there for a moment before deciding that, that was probably not the best idea.

The wolf took a deep breath from her spot on the lumpy bed and finally got up. She went through her morning routine and then made her way to Elena's. If she was going to play bodyguard she was pretty much going to be joined to Elena's hip.

Lara parked at Elena's house, got out of the car, and made her way to the front door. After knocking she only had to wait a few moments before the door was opened by a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair.

The woman blinked and looked at her confused. "Um. Hi."

Lara grinned one of her most charming and innocent grins. "Hello. I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for Elena."

The woman looked surprised for a moment, but still gave her a polite smile. "Oh, are you new in town? I haven't seen you around."

"Yes, I'm Lara. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lara stuck out her hand, grin still in place.

The woman's smile widened at the girl's politeness and she grabbed her hand to shake. "I'm Elena's Aunt, Jenna." Jenna let go and then waved Lara inside.

Jenna waved up the stairs and said, "Elena's still getting ready. She'll probably be down in a few minutes. Would you like some breakfast while you wait? We have plenty left."

Lara smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Jenna smiled and led her to the kitchen. "So, how did you meet Elena?"

Lara looked amused for a moment and then answered, "I helped her out of a jam."

Jenna turned with a cup of coffee in hand and handed it to Lara with a smile. "Oh. Well thank you then. I'm constantly worried about her. She's always acting so secretive. I don't think she realizes how obvious she is that she's hiding something."

The wolf raised a brow and took a sip of the coffee, not replying.

Jenna blanched and realized she may have said too much. "I don't know why I said that."

"They say the easiest person to talk to is a stranger. I've also been told I'm effortless to talk to," Lara winked, seeming nonplussed, "I always get the best secrets that way."

If Lara was one thing, it was charming. Whenever one of the Mikaelsons caused a problem and angered someone. (Which was a lot) She would just have talk to someone for about a minute and everything would be quickly smoothed over. Most of the time one of them would just use compulsion, but every now and then she would do it herself. Rebekah especially liked when she did it diplomatically, always impressed by what Lara could do without having to use power.

Jenna smiled and turned back to the pan with food in it.

Elena walked in and noticed Lara immediately, smiling at her in confusion. "Hey Lara, what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe you could show me around, if you were okay with that of course."

Elena tilted her slightly, but nodded, not minding spending time with the other girl.

Jenna turned back around and beamed at them both. "You should make more friends that are this polite, Elena."

Elena raised a brow and looked at her amused. "Are you alright Aunt Jenna?"

She just smiled in reply and turned back. "I can't be in a good mood?"

The girl shook her head and replied. "No it's just… different."

Elena stood up and Lara followed her as she walked to the front door. "Bye Aunt Jenna!"

"Bye! It was nice meeting you Lara!"

Elena stepped outside and turned to the other girl. "What did you say to her?"

Lara grinned and answered, "I was polite," She started to smirk, "I'd like to think I'm particularly captivating when I want to be."

"It's nice to see someone so humble."

The blue eyed girl smirked. "I try to be."

"Did you really come by for a tour?"

"No," Lara shook her head with a slight smile, "I'm just here to protect you. I don't really care what you want to do."

Elena thought for a moment and then bit her lip, hesitating. "I was thinking about doing something."

"Okay…"

"I want to talk to Katherine."

"About what?"

"Well you don't really seem to want to tell me what's going on… Unless you changed your mind." Elena turned to her with a hopeful look.

Lara smiled and shook her head.

Elena looked disappointed, but continued. "So I was going to see what Katherine knew."

"And you're telling me?"

"Well I don't think you're going to leave my side. So I don't really see the point in trying to lie. Also you'd probably see through any tactics to distract you." Elena said with a particularly innocent looking smile.

Lara looked at her amused and asked, "Are you trying to manipulate me?"

The girl gave a nervous chuckle and then finally just let her head fall.

"Do you know even know where Katerina is?"

Elena nodded, but hesitated for a moment.

"I'll just figure it out myself if you don't tell me."

The human huffed and finally answered. "She's in the tomb."

Lara furrowed her brows and tried to think. "The tomb… the tomb. Oh! The tomb under the church! Okay, yeah I've heard of it. Why is she there?"

Elena grimaced. "She can't get out."

Lara frowned. Not liking the idea of her friend trapped somewhere. "Alright, let's go."

Elena turned to her with wide eyes. "Wait. Really?"

"Yeah, you're just going to talk to Katerina. Who apparently can't even get out of the tomb. It's really not that big of a deal."

"You're not worried she's going to attack me?"

"How could she? Well, I guess she could throw something at you really hard…" Lara just shook her head and shrugged.

"Come on," She grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her to her car, impatient to go see Katherine now that she knows where she is.

Elena laughed and followed behind. Amused by her eagerness.

* * *

They are only driving for a few minutes when Elena's phone starts ringing.

She looked at the screen and frowned, "It's Stefan."

"You look positively gleeful."

Elena scowled at her. "He'll never let me go."

Lara looked at her incredulously. "What do you mean 'let you go'?"

"He'd argue with me, try and keep me away no matter what."

The wolf started to look around as if she would somehow find the answer in her surroundings. "I-I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why it matters if he agrees with you."

Elena frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "He's kinda right, it is Katherine. And he is my boyfriend, shouldn't he get some say."

Lara shrugged. "I guess it's like, I always believed that you can disagree with my decisions, you can even try and argue against them, but couldn't you at least ultimately respect them." She just looked away and decided to let it go.

Elena bit her lip, but shook her head. "I can see what your saying, but I can also see where he might be coming from. I think it will be easier to just not tell him."

By the time they were done talking the call had already went to voicemail. After only a few moments her phone started ringing again.

Elena answered and Lara only listened with half an ear.

"Yeah sorry, it was on vibrate."

"Actually I'm with Lara."

"No, she'll keep me safe."

"It's okay Stefan, one day won't kill me."

Lara turned to her and smiled. "May I?"

Elena looked between her and the phone, but finally, slowly handed it to Lara.

"Hi Stefan, Lara here. You're welcome to join of course," Elena looked at her wide eyed and started to vigorously shake her head, "We are going clothes shopping. I seem to have less clothes than I initially thought. Then I'm definitely thinking shoes. I somehow ruined most of mine while running. Heels will be first. Maybe some pumps. Ooh, or wedges. Spiked heels for when I'm feeling particularly powerful."

Lara and Elena shared a grin and she continued. "Flats next. Which is harder than you may think. I need the right style and color. And I'm really not big on them. Then sneakers. I wear those most, so it will undoubtedly take the longest. This of course isn't taking into acco-"

Stefan suddenly interrupted, sounding more uncomfortable than ever. "Um, that sounds great Lara. You and Elena have fun. I'm just gonna… go."

"Alright I'll tell Elena you said goodbye." Lara promptly hung up without giving him a chance to respond.

It was only silent a moment before they both started to guffaw.

* * *

"The entrance is right up there."

Lara blinked and examined it with interest. "Hmm. Smart."

"Can you move it?"

Lara gave her a fleeting smile, noticing the curiosity in Elena's voice. Obviously she wasn't sure how strong Lara actually was. She stepped up and opened the entrance with ease, grinning at Elena as she finished.

Elena smiled with a raised brow. "Show off."

They both turned back toward the entrance when they heard something move. Katherine stepped out of the shadows, looking tired and disheveled.

Lara frowned at her state, not liking to see her friend this way.

"Hello Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" She then finally noticed Lara and looked at her in surprise.

"Lara." She said quietly. Shifting uncomfortably, now slightly self-conscious that she sees who her doppelganger has with her.

The wolf swallowed and then finally said, "Katerina, how is it when trapped and withering away you're still one of the most beautiful women around?"

Katherine smirked and said, "Lara, ever the charmer."

Lara smiled, but didn't say anything else.

Elena was uncomfortable, feeling as if she was intruding.

Katherine looked between them and raised a brow. "The company you keep could use some work though."

Lara smiled and patted Elena's head, causing said girl to wave her hand away with a scowl. "I don't know, I quite like her. She's cute."

Elena blushed slightly and then scowled at them both. "I am right here. Stop doing that."

Katherine rolled her eyes and glared at them. "You always were easily influenced by a pretty face."

Elena interrupted before they could get further off topic. "I've actually come for some information."

"And why would I give you anything?"

Elena grabbed for her bag and started to pull something out. "I've brought gifts."

Katherine looked at her curiously but otherwise didn't react.

Elena finally pulled a book out of her bag and said, "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I also brought this." She took a bottle of blood from her bag and showed it to Katherine.

Katherine rushed over toward Elena but she is suddenly stopped. The vampire looked down and glared at the line between the tomb and freedom.

"You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Lara frowned and looked at the human. "Elena."

Said girl swallowed at the look on Lara's face. The wolf looked as if she was on the verge of getting angry and doing something she would regret.

"I didn't know how else she would tell me."

Katherine sunk down onto the floor and looked up at Lara with a smile. "You don't have to protect me, you know. I can take of myself."

Lara smiled and sat against the wall next to her. Elena doing the same on the other side of the line.

"Old habits." Lara said.

"I'm actually pretty impressed. You have the petrova fire, Elena."

"Is that your way of saying I should go easy on her?" Lara said with a smile.

Elena ignored them and instead frowned at the place where Lara was sitting. She knew Lara could take care of herself, but she couldn't help being worried with Lara over the line.

Lara noticing the look, patted her on the head again. "Don't worry about me. Katerina wouldn't hurt me. And if she tried I would win anyway." Lara turned and smirked at Katherine.

The vampire rolled her eyes.

Elena didn't really know how to feel about their interaction, but decided to just let it go for the moment.

She poured some of the blood in a glass and was about to slide it over when Lara just grabbed it and handed it to Katherine with a slight smile.

"I want to know about Klaus."

Katherine frowned and looked at Lara in confusion. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"I'd rather not. You have a less biased perspective anyway."

"Mine is just as biased. Just not biased towards actually caring for him."

Elena looked Lara wide eyed at the new information.

Lara just shrugged in response.

So finally Katherine and Elena went back and forth. Katherine answering and Elena giving her blood in return.

Katherine goes through how she was turned and how she has been on the run ever since.

Lara rolled her eyes a few times Katherine was being particularly bitchy and even flicking her once when she was at her rudest. Katherine mostly ignored her disapproval.

Katherine turned to her book when she was done. She tried to look bored with the material, but Lara could see the curiosity and sadness in her eyes.

"Rose and Trevor. That must have been who took me."

Katherine raised a brow. "Oh?"

"I wonder what happened to them."

"They ran out in the middle of the fight. I doubt we'll ever see them again."

It was quiet for a few moments until Elena suddenly asked, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"She isn't, I've heard the story many times." Lara interjected.

"That's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

Katherine flipped a page in her book. "500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

Lara scowled and flopped her head back into the wall. "You're making it very difficult not to smack you both."

"I know from personal experience that you really don't like it that rough." Katherine smirked at her over the cover of her family history.

Elena looked between them both with wide eyes. "Does she mean…?"

Lara glared at the vampire and poked her. "You did that on purpose."

Katherine hummed. "Of course I did."

Elena glanced from one to the other. "I mean- So you did. Like, I mean. What? How?" The girl struggled to articulate herself and Lara raised a brow. Even Katherine had fully looked away from her book and watched Elena, amused.

Katherine smirked slightly and looked back to her book. "Don't you just love storytime."

Lara sighed and started. "I have been with the same person since 900 and... something."

Elena looked at her wide eyed, not having guessed that she was even close to that age.

"Well the late 900's, but still a very long time ago. In, I believe the mid 1700's," Katherine hummed in agreement, "Rebekah and I were fighting about everything. Stupid, explosive fights. Day and night, all the time. So we mutually decided that maybe, forever was naive. We thought, after so long together that maybe we should try and grow on our own."

Lara coughed and shifted uncomfortably, and Elena listened, entranced. "Obviously that is a basic retelling, but anyway. We were apart… about two years, no contact. We tried to be with others, we tried to be alone. It was awful. Before the 1920's it was probably the worst two years of my life. And in that time I met Katerina, I was away at the time of her turning if you were wondering. And one thing led to another... and well you can guess the rest."

Elena wide eyed, asked, "And then what happened?"

Lara grinned and looked toward Katherine. "Well this big old softie and I became great friends, and she convinced me that maybe I was so miserable because I missed Rebekah so much. Told me to stop being such a baby and to go get her back," Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything, "And then I did. And Rebekah and I were stronger for it. That's also one of the reasons she hates Katerina more than anyone."

"Wow."

Lara looked at her amused. "All that information and my love life is what truly has you riveted."

Elena suddenly looked sheepish. "It was just so surprising."

Katherine sighed and looked at Elena in annoyance. "Will you just ask the rest of your questions so I can finally get some peace?"

"What are the rest of the ingredients for the ritual?"

Katherine turned and glared at Lara. "I still don't see why you can't just answer these yourself."

"And miss your charming presence? Never."

The vampire seethed for only a moment more before finally going back and forth with Elena, telling her the rest.

"Better you die than I," Being the last thing she said before she got up and walked away.

Lara and Elena both stood and the wolf scowled into the tomb where Katherine disappeared. "Drama queen!"

She heard a light snort in reply. And then Katherine came sauntering back, rolling her eyes. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you the best part."

She goes through her most tragic story. The tale of how she came back and found everyone dead at her family's home.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved."

Elena looked terrified at the story, and Lara frowned at Katherine, knowing she's being slightly dramatic to scare the girl.

Lara walked over to the human and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Klaus is just a big brat. I won't let him kill anyone."

Elena looked up and barely hesitated in throwing her arms around Lara for a hug. She really needed one at the moment, and since she obviously wasn't going to ask Katherine for one, she went with the safer option.

Katherine rolled her eyes at them. "Always trying to save people."

Lara nodded in agreement. "What can I say, I have a hero complex and a weakness for damsels with a pretty smile."

"That's what you always say."

"Because it's always true."

Katherine shook her head at them both. "Just go home. There's nothing else to tell you," She then took something out of her pocket and held it up, "You'll need this to stop the ritual anyway."

Lara frowned at her and what she quickly identified as the moonstone. Elena looked shaken, so she just shook her head resigned to come back later to try and get the stone.

She started to lead her away, when she suddenly remembered the rest of the blood that Elena had. She grabbed it out of her bag and threw it back to Katherine. The vampire giving her an appreciative look in return.

Elena didn't even care enough to object.

They started to walk back to the car, Elena frowning the whole time, when Lara suddenly stopped and turned the girl to look at her.

Elena was staring morosely down at the ground, so Lara gently grabbed her chin to make her look up. "I'm serious alright, nothing's going to happen that you can't come back from."

The doe eyed girl frowned at her wording. "But something will happen?"

Lara frowned. "I don't know, but I'm not gonna lie and say that nothing will. I'm gonna try and save everyone from death though. Okay?"

Elena raised a brow and stepped away, turning back towards the car with a smile. "That doesn't inspire much confidence."

"Would you rather me lie to you and say that I have the power of god and everything is going to be perfect because I can use my omnipotent power to do anything I want."

"Well I would maybe word it differently…" Elena said with a smirk.

Lara rolled her eyes and flicked her. "Let's go before Stefan sends out a search party."

Elena smiled and turned to follow her new friend.

* * *

 **AN: Bet you were worried I abandoned this. Well I did not.  
**

 **Sorry I skipped last week and was so late this week.**

 **I think it was a conspiracy. I finally got Assassins Creed, then Fallout 4, then Tomb Raider finally comes out. And now this weekend Jessica Jones. God dammit short attention span.**

 **I also have a final project due in week and some family problems, but I'm still blaming all the entertainment that captured my attention.**

 **Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out if there is one guest reviewer who really likes this story and keeps reviewing over and over, or just a lot of guests. Either way I'm cool with it, keep doing what your doing. I'm not complaining.**

 **Though I've always wondered how guests keep track of their favorite stories. Hmm.**

 **Well I'm happy I could add more to the story. I bet no one saw that Katherine thing coming. I didn't, so you probably shouldn't have. I was just thinking and I figured how very fairytale unrealistic that they would only be with each other after a thousand years. And I hate cheaters and no offense, but I personally prefer not to write or read about poly. So I made it happen in the most mature and realistic way. This way Rebekah also had sometime where she got to grow on her own.**

 **NO love triangles though. None, no I do not have time for those.**

 **Again, been imagining Alexandra Daddario as Lara if you were curious.  
**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and** **for the reviews** **. Throw me some more if you have some time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN: T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks******** **Jasmine, Aiphira** , **ricoteo310102, WickedlyMinx ** ** **and all the******** **Guests for reviewing.** **More cookies for you.**

* * *

 **Sometime in the 1700's**

"I can't keep watching you like this."

Lara's eyes leisurely moved from their place staring at the ceiling, turning to focus on the naked brunette woman standing at the foot of her bed. "Like what?"

"Depressed. I was content to ignore it, but now it's starting to affect my mood." The woman frowned at her in what appeared to be annoyance, but was really just concern.

Even when she had first met Lara, the girl always seemed to be so sad. With her bright blue eyes that somehow still looked deep and dark because of her loneliness. And her permanent frown between the eyes that showcased her long few years.

Katerina Petrova has never seen Lara at her best.

Lara shrugged with a helpless expression. "Okay."

"It's about that woman isn't it?"

Lara blinked and looked at her in confusion. "What woman?"

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "The one who's name you are always saying. Rebekah."

The other girl froze at the mention of the name, causing Katerina to narrow her eyes. But then Lara just suddenly furrowed her brows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Katerina rolled her eyes, unsure if thaw girl was lying or not. "You whisper it in your sleep. You say it while staring at nothing. You once screamed it while my head was between your legs."

Lara looked at her wide eyed. "I-I did?"

"Yes. You're lucky I didn't develop a complex because of that."

"Oh. I-I'm sorry Katerina. I didn't even realize." Lara frowned even deeper. Looking guilty and more depressed than before.

Katerina huffed and replied. "Yes, if I had feelings then they would have been very hurt by that. Luckily I don't, so it really doesn't matter."

Lara wordlessly put her hand out, and after frowning at it for a moment, Katerina finally walked over and took it. Lara pulled her to sit on the edge of her bed before she could react, and Katerina grunted as she landed.

After a moment where Katerina was frowning down at Lara, and the wolf was staring back up at her with sad, sad eyes, Lara suddenly curled around Katerina, startling her enough to jump slightly. "I'm still sorry."

Katerina sighed and ran her fingers through the other girl's hair with a frown. "I told you It's fine."

"No it's not."

Katerina's lips turned down further and she silently agreed. 'No. It's not.'

* * *

 **Present**

Lara looked at the door with a frown for a moment. Contemplating just leaving and letting events play out as they may. She pursed her lips at her thoughts, gave a great heaping sigh and knocked on the door to the Boarding House.

She waited a few minutes and was about to knock again, when it's finally opened by a scowling Damon. "Ugh, you. Why are you here?"

Lara smiled and answered. "Elena invited me."

Damon groaned. "I'm going to break her phone."

Lara rolled her eyes and made to move past him. She was just stepping into the doorway when she was suddenly stopped by a hand to her chest. "This is still my house."

Lara smiled and stepped back. Damon nodded and continued. "I don't know what she was thinking when she made that deal with you."

Lara nodded and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. Calmly taking one out.

"She's not really good at making decisions, so it isn't even that surprising."

The wolf inclined her head and grabbed her lighter out of her other pocket.

"She cracked and told us about her little field trip to the tomb with you."

She idly nodded again and put the cigarette to her lips.

"Your name may be named Lara, but that doesn't mean you should actually be messing around with tombs. Especially when it involves taking Elena to one with an evil bitch inside."

Lara hummed in response and tried to light her cigarette. The lighter took a couple flicks before a flame finally appeared. She calmly lit the cigarette and looked up again.

"I know she called you here because she thinks you're actually useful and you could help us get the moonstone, but Elena is naive. She doesn't seem to understand a con, not like I do at least."

Lara finally put her lighter away. "I appreciate that Damon, I really do. And completely understand any and all concerns towards your person or of those you care about. However, I would have agree to disagree and ask that you move out of the way before I have to hurt you."

Damon scoffed, only getting the gist of what she was saying, and rolled his eyes. "Ooh. I'm shaking."

Lara sighed quietly. She was already in a bad mood and then man in front of her was not helping. She shook her head. Lara didn't try and talk her way inside any longer, no longer in the mood to try for civility. Instead she put her arm up and brought it towards Damon's head and poked him before he could even react.

The poke, to an outside observer, may have seemed like a light tap, as if Lara was just pointing something out and happened to touch whatever it was she was pointing at. Thus when the tap that seemed so light it would have hardly disturbed the air actually caused Damon to fly back and slam into the wall behind him, the aforementioned hypothetical outside observer would have been very surprised indeed.

Lara adjusted her jacket and made her way inside. She stepped over a groaning and in pain Damon and started to walk to where she heard some heartbeats. "What are you doing on the floor Damon? It's dirty down there."

He groaned again in reply.

Lara walked into the parlor where everyone was standing around arguing over a plan. "You should really get a new doorman Stefan, yours is quite rude."

"Lara!" Elena exclaimed happily.

She walked forward and pulled Lara further into the room. "Guys. This is Lara. She's the one who promised to help us."

Stefan smiled at her, Lara returning the gesture. The other two people in the room, looked at her warily. One a handsome young boy with brown hair and the other a beautiful dark-skinned girl.

Lara glanced at the girl for an another moment after she realized she could smell the same thing that came from Esther all those years ago. There's always a witch it seems.

The witch frowned at the wolf and then looked at Elena. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

Lara blanched and looked at Elena. "Now I can see why you hate when people talk as if you aren't there."

Elena gave her a triumphant look and turned to her friend. "Yes Bonnie, I trust her. I don't think we even need to make it so complicated if she helps."

Damon walked in behind them, glaring at Lara the whole time. "Why, does she know something we don't?"

"She knows Katherine." Elena answered.

The statement was said fairly dramatically, the response however was slightly less than impressive.

Damon frowned and looked at Elena as if she was insane. "Yeah. We've all met Katherine."

Elena opened her mouth already getting upset. Lara put her hand on her mouth before she could say anything. "What Elena means is that I know Katerina better than all of you. And she's much more likely to give me the moonstone without a fight."

Lara already knew this conversation wasn't going her way. It's hard to convince people to do what you want when they don't trust a word coming out of your mouth.

The human pulled Lara's hand away from her mouth and scowled. "What she said," She grumbled.

Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do you not know the story of the Salvatore brothers and Katherine Pierce. With the amount of sex Stef and I have had with that woman," Damon waggled his brows with a smirk, "Well, you really get to know someone."

Lara had to hold herself back from attacking him. Katherine had been her friend for centuries, and Lara had always been protective. Though Lara can admit to herself that it's partly because of how protective she is of the petrova dopplegangers. The other part is just because of how close she is with the other woman.

The other's seemed to also disagree with the statement as they looked at Damon in disgust.

Lara looked up at the ceiling as if something up there could somehow save her. "Okay, I don't know where to start with that… Uh, don't tell people that for one thing. It kinda sounds like you and your brother had really kinky threesomes."

Damon and Stefan grimaced.

"And if you talk about her like that again, I will take your head and literally put it up your ass as it's still attached to your body."

Damon blinked and glared. "Why do you care?"

Elena glared at him and answered for her. "It's the reason why I think she could help. Her and Katherine have been friends for centuries. And you didn't see them interact. Katherine genuinely cares for her, she might just have ask nicely enough and Katherine would give her the moonstone."

Lara scowled at Damon and continued. "You're also not the only who's had sex with Katherine. It's really not something to brag about when she compelled you and fucked your brother."

Damon crossed his arms and pouted. "You had sex with Katherine too?"

"It's not an exclusive club, asshole," Lara smirked and leaned towards him, "Though now I do have to wonder. How does it feel to have had my sloppy seconds?"

Bonnie scowled from her place, and looked between them both. The witch already has to deal with one idiot supernatural, god help her if this new one acts the same way. "You're both being obnoxious. Can we just move on with this plan?"

Jeremy's lips twitched and he quietly spoke. "Maybe you guys could form a club for people that have had sex with her."

Bonnie turned and glared at him, and his smile quickly fell.

"Maybe we should just try what Elena said." Stefan quickly interjected.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What? Ask nicely."

Stefan shrugged. "Yeah, why not? What do we have to lose."

"Fine. If we're lucky they'll kill each other."

Everyone ignored him and made their way out so they could drive to the tomb.

* * *

"Katerina! Katerina!"

Lara frowned and stepped straight to the line of the tomb. The others all stood behind and watched with interest.

Katherine came stumbling out of the tomb and looked at her friend. "Lara," She looked behind the wolf, "We have an audience."

Lara handed the blood bag that she grabbed on her way out of the Boarding House to Katherine. The vampire smiled at her in thanks.

Something to break the monotony, and some blood. This is already shaping up to be a better day than Katherine's had in awhile. Which is quite sad if you think about it.

"I'm here about the moonstone."

Katherine's pleasant expression quickly morphed into a glare. "And here I thought you were visiting."

"Katerina-"

"No, it's nice to know how much you care."

The group in the back shifted uncomfortably and Katherine started to walk off with her blood bag.

Damon scowled. "Well, I sure am glad we listened to you and Elena."

Lara ignored him and started to walk into the tomb.

Elena jogged over and grabbed her arm just as she was stepping over the line. "Lara, are you sure?"

Lara smiled and patted her head, but Elena just ignored it, already getting used to the gesture. "I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Remember how old I said I was?"

Elena recalled the conversation and the great age that she learned Lara was, but still frowned. After she pursed her lips for a moment she finally sighed and nodded. Letting go of Lara in the process.

"I got this." Lara said and walked into the tomb.

As soon as she was out of sight she zoomed to where she could smell Katherine, stopping right behind her.

"Why did you do that?"

Katherine waved her hand and smirked. "Like I wanted to talk with an audience."

Lara smiled and shook her head. "Of course."

Katherine sat on the ground and frowned down at the now empty blood bag. "Don't suppose you have anymore."

"Well they only agreed to let me give you one." Lara said while sitting down next to her.

"So you have more than?"

The wolf smirked and handed her three more bags. "Of course."

Katherine laughed lightly and leaned forward to peck Lara on the cheek. Katherine could always count on Lara. She quickly ripped the blood bags open and sucked them all down in a matter of seconds.

As soon as she was finished, Lara quietly spoke up, "Sweetheart, I really need that moonstone."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "For Elena," she said the name with derision.

Lara smirked at her. "Jealous I might have a new favorite doppelganger?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll always be closer. Unless Elena suddenly expands her sexual horizons."

"If I were to do that, then whenever I get my Rebekah back she would finally snap and kill me, and then who knows what she would do to Elena." Lara grimaced at the thought, knowing how positively vile Rebekah could be when it comes to releasing her anger.

Katherine frowned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you haven't gotten her back yet."

"No you're not."

Katherine nodded. "No I'm not."

Lara laughed slightly and leaned back, not offended in the least.

"I am genuinely sorry that you are sad though." Katherine said sincerely.

Lara moves her head back and forth, considering. "Alright, I can believe that."

Katherine continued, "I'd comfort you like I used too, but as many fond memories I have of us hugging naked while you cried on my shoulder, I think we're better as friends."

Lara snapped her fingers and said, "Damn."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, until Lara finally breaks it. "I really do need that moonstone though."

Katherine sighed and went into her pocket. "I know." She took Lara's hand and placed the moonstone in it.

Lara looked at the stone and then Katherine's face. "I'm gonna be honest, I thought that would be harder."

"It'll help you find Rebekah won't it?"

"Kind of, I guess, in a roundabout way... Well actually. No, not really. But the leverage would probably help."

"You don't seem to be very sure." Katherine looked at her amused.

"My plan for Klaus, is still pretty much pending."

"You. You don't have some kind of plan?"

"So many variables at the moment. Everythings changing too fast, I don't even have all the information." Lara just shrugged helplessly. She didn't know if even being in Mystic Falls and trying to lure Klaus there was the best idea. No one except Elena seemed to trust her, and Elijah seemed to have an unknown agenda.

"Just take the moonstone before your head explodes."

Lara smiled and kissed the top of Katherine's head. "Stay sane. I'll get you out. I promise."

"I know. That's why I didn't ask. I knew you would do it anyways."

Lara gave her a slight smile and made her way back to the entrance. "I'll visit when I can."

"You better. Or I'll torture you when I get out of here." Katherine smirked as she watched Lara slowly disappear.

Lara made her way out of the tomb at a much slower pace, trying to organize her thoughts. Seeing Katherine like that wasn't helping her earlier bad mood and now she would have to deal with a bunch of people not trusting her intentions. It was shaping up to be one of 'those' days.

The kind of day where Lara would have to control herself and not go on a murdering spree around town. Something she is embarrassed to say has happened much more than she'd like to admit. Lara may hold the shiny veneer of a calm and well adjusted girl, but she will always have that wildness. That thin line of control. That wolf like quality that could come out at any second and tear everyone and everything in the vicinity apart.

She took a deep breath in.

Rebekah, just think of Rebekah. Rebekah always makes you calm.

And then let the breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Lara made it to the opening of the tomb and took one more big breath. Already knowing she would have to go out there and act as if nothing was wrong.

The group outside all watched as Lara made her way out the tomb, wanting to know if she got the moonstone.

After a few moments Lara thinly smiled and threw the stone up and caught it. "And you didn't think that I could do it."

* * *

"Did you see his face?" Elena grinned and giggled over her barely touched coke.

Lara smiled and nodded, already starting to feel better now that she left that oppressing atmosphere.

After coming out with the moonstone, she just calmly handed it to Damon and walked off. Unlike him she trusts that he'll know what to do with the moonstone. Elena quickly caught up, pulling an uncomfortable looking Bonnie behind and then announced with her innocent grin that the three of them were going to the Grill.

Lara couldn't help but notice that the girl seemed to be in very high spirits lately. Lara could only guess that it was because even though the threat of Klaus was great, Elena actually trusts that he'll be defeated. Lara thought it might be from from the fact that a thousand year old supernatural was firmly on the human's side.

Lara looked around at The Mystic Grill, from the large bar to the seating and pool tables. It all seemed very familiar and comfortable. Obviously almost everyone came there. She could see the appeal in such a small town, it's not like there was that many places to go.

"He definitely thought we were going to have to fight for that stupid moonstone." Elena added.

Bonnie pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

Lara noticed how uncomfortable the girl was, but let her be, knowing she would just make it worse. Elena however didn't have so many qualms. "Bonnie come on. You can't even be kinda amused?"

Bonnie sighed and slumped over her fries for a moment. "It's just, didn't it seem a little too easy?" She turned to Lara with a frown, "No offense, but why should I trust that there's nothing else going on here? You waltz in and fix everything in a day. Isn't that just a little too convenient?"

Elena looked at her friend appalled. "Bonnie!"

Lara just smiled, not offended in the least. Annoyed, but not angry. At least Bonnie was semi-respectful when accusing her of something. "You're quite the pessimist, aren't you?"

Bonnie sighed and shrugged. "I prefer to be called a realist."

Lara leaned back in her seat and examined the girl. She was just trying to protect her friends. And she was quite a bit more friendly than any of the other witch's Lara has met. "I can respect that. Trying to protect everyone. And you don't know me, you don't have to like me. I don't expect everyone to. I do however, ask that you trust that I will not hurt you or friends. I made a promise to Elena, and I intend to keep it."

Bonnie may have been mistrustful, but she was still being respectful, Lara can be respectful to her in return. It's the same reason that she was so polite to Stefan, he didn't trust her, but he wasn't being an asshole about it. Damon was of course another story.

Bonnie looked at her critically for a moment. "Alright, I believe you when you say that you won't work against us now. But, what about in the future, when you find whoever you're looking for?"

Elena had obviously filled them all in on why she wanted to find Klaus. Lara was curious about what else the human had seen fit to mention.

Said human looked at her friend annoyed that this interrogation was still going on.

Lara sighed and already knew her answer was not going to be what they were looking for. "There is only one person in the world who I will break a promise for," Bonnie looked at her with dark eyes that were slowly starting to fill with anger, "And that is the person I am trying to find."

Elena looked at her with hurt in her eyes. Already dreading the thought that this girl who she thought could be such a good friend would just go back on her word if the right situation presented itself.

The wolf sighed and shifted in her seat. "That does not however mean that if she just said to break off this deal that I would do it. But in the event that I would have to ultimately choose between Rebekah or this deal," Lara looked from one girl to the other with a frown on her face, "I am sorry to say that I would choose her."

Bonnie seemed triumphant and slightly angered that she was in a way proven right. She knew that this girl wasn't someone to trust. Lara loved to say that she was trustworthy, but one word from this girl that she's trying to find and the deal would be off.

Elena looked down and studied the wood of the table they sat around. She was angry, at first. Then she thought about it. Wouldn't she do the same thing in Lara's position? Put everyone she loved before herself and any kind of promise she made. Elena knows something about putting loved ones first. Could she really fault someone for doing the same thing that she would do in that situation?

Elena can also admit that she liked being put first. To herself, and only herself can she admit that being almost everyone's first choice was definitely something that brought her a sick sort of pleasure. It's almost as if two sides of herself are at war. The side that likes to be put first and the side that likes to put everyone else first.

It only took another moment before Elena finally looked up. She started to frown and then just sighed wearily. "I understand."

"Elena!" Bonnie looked at her as if her friend had just betrayed them all.

Lara looked at the girl surprised, she honestly thought she was about to be cursed at or frowned at in major disapproval at the very least. She wasn't really sure what Elena would do to be honest. But she definitely didn't think Elena would actually get where she was coming from.

Elena swallowed and continued, "You're putting her first. I can understand that."

Lara opened her mouth to talk, but Elena spoke up before she could, "I just hope that it doesn't come to that. I don't want either of us to have to go through that."

After their talk, the three girls ate in awkward silence. Bonnie just scowled at both Lara and Elena after they were finished. Leaving without a word. Lara was honestly surprised she didn't leave straight after the conversation. Maybe she had good manners. Or maybe it was just her care for Elena coming through. Either way she definitely wasn't happy in the end.

Elena looked at Lara after Bonnie left. She stared and stared, until Lara was starting to get uncomfortable. Finally she sighed and just hugged Lara.

Lara was shocked at the gesture. She had thought that maybe Elena was going to actually change her mind and hit her. Instead she received genuine affection.

Elena pulled back and put her hands on Lara's shoulders. She pursed her lips, sighed and then patted Lara on the head.

Lara blinked and looked up at the hand that was on her head. Well then, that's an interesting role reversal.

Elena smirked at the look on Lara's face and left with a laugh.

* * *

Lara looked around her hotel room and sighed. It was nice enough, but definitely nothing to be excited about. The mattress didn't hurt, the sheets were clean, the TV worked, and the shower had clean water. It was good enough.

She sat on the edge of the bed and flipped her phone around in her hands. She looked at her phone. After a moment she rolled her eyes at herself and turned the screen on her phone on.

She searched for the name she was looking for and dialed. It only rung twice and was answered. "Elijah," she started.

"Lara, how nice to hear from you."

"A lie, I suspect."

"Hmm."

Lara rolled her eyes and continued, "I need a favor."

Elijah thought to himself for a moment and then finally replied, "We'll see."

She rolled her eyes at his non-answer. "Katerina's in the tomb. I know you have some witches. Can you get her out?"

Elijah hummed. "And you think my witches are powerful enough to open it?"

"I would expect nothing else."

"Why should I?"

Lara thought to herself about the best way to go about this. "Didn't you love her?"

He sighed through the phone and answered. "'Used to' love her."

"Of course. Though I can't recall why that relationship didn't work. Was it your fault or hers? I never can remember. I guess it doesn't really matter now. If we get her out she would help."

"You don't know that." Elijah said, choosing not acknowledge the first part of her sentence.

"If I asked she would."

Elijah nodded to himself, knowing she was right about that.

"And I would of course owe you a favor."

Elijah goes to reply, but Lara starts to talk again. "And I would only trust her with you. Anyone else and she would definitely be long gone. So I guess what I'm asking is, could you get her out of the tomb, and then could she maybe stay with you. I know it would be awkward, especially with all that unresolved tension, but you really would be the only one worthy of the job."

Lara smiled to herself. "Then we could get her to help whenever we need it, you could keep an eye on her, and I'd give you a hand in the future."

Elijah considered it. He knew what Lara was doing. At least, he thought he knew. But like always she was charming her way to a yes. Sometimes he thought that maybe Lara had her own kind of compulsion.

The original sighed and answered, "Fine. She'll be out by tomorrow. I was on my way back to town anyway. Come by the tomb in the morning." He then promptly hung up.

Lara smirked to herself. "Not even a goodbye. How rude."

* * *

 **AN: So I made Elena a little more agreeable here. And I think a lot of what was in her head kinda coincided with how she usually acts. She really is somewhat contradictory in the show.**

 **And I love Damon, but he can be a really annoying dick sometimes, and I guess him and Lara just bring out the worst in each other.**

 **I put a little Lara and Katerina background too.**

 **I looked at some of my old stuff and then the last couple chapters and realized how lazy I got when it came to what characters were thinking. So I tried really hard to work on everyone's motivations.**

 **I think I should be back on a regular update schedule now. God willing. So look for me Friday evenings again. I'm EST by the way if you were wondering. I know that may affect when you would look.**

 **I'm pretty pissed at myself that I missed a week like that. Especially as it seems I may have lost some readers in the process. Why I'm so bad at updating I will never know.**

 **Also, if you want a good femslash Vampire Diaries fanfic. Then try, My Paper Heart by MysticFun. I'm just started betaing for MysticFun and it's really good and really long. It's OC and either Katherine or Elena (the pairing isn't exactly set at this point) So if you haven't checked it out before, than you really should.**

 **Oh and I hope everyone had a really nice thanksgiving.**

 **Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN: T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks******** **Jasmine, lilminx22,** **jarr, ** ** **and all the******** **Guests for reviewing.** **More cookies for you.**

 **Jasmine, you get a shout out this chapter for the enthusiasm, sweet words, and double reviews. Double the cookies for you.**

* * *

"You're back."

"Said I would be."

Katherine leaned against the wall and cocked her head. "Didn't think it'd be that quick though."

Lara smirked and took a drag of her cigarette. "Did you always have such little confidence in me?"

"Don't take it so personally." Katherine rolled her eyes though the slight smile showed how much she was enjoying the conversation.

"Oh of course, that's my bad. I always forget, Katerina Petrova is ever the pessimist."

Lara's smirk dissolved into a genuine smile and she threw Katherine a blood bag. Katherine quickly caught the bag and sucked it down within a few seconds.

Katherine licked off any remaining blood on her lips and asked with a teasing lilt, "So to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"I found a way to get you out of the tomb. Unless of course you prefer to stay." Lara flicked her fingers towards the entrance's general direction, ashing her cigarette at the same time.

Katherine scowled at Lara. She glanced towards the ground for a moment, and then kicked a rock that was laying in front of her using her spiked heels. It flew through the air, whipping towards the wolf faster than any human could even see. Lara only idly watched as it came closer and closer, and then just raised a brow at Kathrine as it finally hit her in the shin.

"How old are you again?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The vampire seemed to look even more like Elena than usual because of how petulant she was acting.

"Lara."

The wolf turned towards where she heard her name being called and watched as Elijah strolled over, stepping around foliage with ease.

Katherine straightened from her spot and examined the original as he walked towards the tomb. His face was carefully blank, and the younger vampire's expression was unreadable.

"Let's make this quick. I have places to be," Elijah said as he got closer.

Katherine smiled and crossed her arms, "This is who is getting me out of here?"

Elijah and Lara ignored her and the original finally arrived next to the girl he saw as another sister. "You remember what you promised?"

"How did you get him to agree to this?" Katherine interjected.

"Of course I remember. It was my idea." Lara answered, ignoring Katherine again.

Elijah frowned and then glanced between the two women. Finally after examining them thoughtfully, he sighed and pulled out his phone. "It'll only take a phone call."

* * *

Lara laid down on her bed and shifted to her side, sighing out in annoyance. She hated full moons, they always made her antsy. She just wanted to get up and run, but after hundreds of years of turning into a wolf, she knows how to control herself. That's not to say she particularly liked to, but she knows herself well enough to realize it's for the best. She used to be able to take her energy out in a much more exciting manner, but Rebekah isn't exactly around to help with that, and she's not going to even think about finding a warm body just for tonight.

Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it without looking at the screen and brought it to her ear. "Hello."

"So you got the moonstone."

Lara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, Elijah. I got the moonstone."

"And you didn't think to tell me that this morning, because?"

"Because it doesn't really matter." Lara let out a breath and rolled to her side. "How's Katerina? I'm guessing she's the one who saw fit to mention the moonstone."

Elijah let out an aggravated sigh that the wolf heard through the phone and answered after a moment of debate. "She's Katerina. She's lounging on the sofa and trying to manipulate her way out of the mess she created." Elijah didn't respond to the hypothetical question, Lara already seemed to know the answer anyway, so there was no point.

Lara smiled and chuckled slightly. "Don't you just love that vampire?"

Elijah was silent for a moment and thought to himself, 'I used to.' Finally, he answered verbally, "She's being quite the pain at the moment."

Lara just smirked, having phrased her question that way on purpose, curious to hear his response. She decided against commenting on his hesitation and instead asked, "Anything else you'd like to talk about, or can our little girl talk be over for tonight."

Elijah sighed and then finally said, "That will be all for today, Lara. I'll keep in touch."

He hung up before Lara could reply, and the wolf just rolled her eyes and put her phone back onto the nightstand. She finally turned and made herself comfortable on the bed, closing her eyes and readying herself for a restless night of sleep.

* * *

Lara walked towards Mystic Falls High, examining the school critically, before finally she shrugged and made herself walk towards the doors. She stopped however when she overhears something interesting.

"You did it. You know, you...your first full moon and you didn't hurt anyone. It'll get easier. You'll get better at it, you'll learn to control it and it won't hurt so much."

Lara frowned as she looked towards where the voice came from. She examined the pretty blonde girl talking to the buff male and frowned.

She tuned back into the conversation and heard the blonde respond again, "Yeah, anyway, uh...next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…"

Lara sighed and shook her head. A werewolf, of course there's a werewolf hanging around. It sounds like it was his first shift too, and as nice as it is for the girl to help him, she doesn't seem to know what the hell she's doing either.

She listened for a few more moments and pulled at her hair slightly when she learned some more information through the conversation.

"The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire."

Of course she's a vampire. Is anyone in this town actually fucking human?

She was broken out of her thoughts when she got nudged from the side. She looked to her left and smiled when she saw that it was Elena looking at her curiously.

"You go here now?"

Lara shrugged and started to walk to the school. "Starting today I will."

Elena rolled her eyes and playfully flipped her hair. "Oh my god, stop stalking me."

Lara laughed and shook her head. "Wanna show me where the office is, Superstar?"

The girl nodded and started to walk in the direction of the office. After a few moments she frowned and said, "I almost forgot to tell you," Lara looked at her with a raised brow and silently urged her to continue. "Damon called, he said a wolf attacked him at the boarding house last night."

Lara paused in her steps and frowned. She may think the vampire was a colossal dick, but that didn't mean she wanted him to die. "Was he bit?"

Elena bit her lip and shook her head, trying to hide how relieved she was when she heard that Damon was mostly okay. "Just some scratches, he said he just barely fought it off before Stefan arrived," Elena rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't nearly as dramatic as him valiantly swinging a sword around and looking like a, 'modern day Lancelot.'"

Lara looked at the other girl questioningly and Elena answered her unasked question, "That's what Damon said when he was telling me what happened." The human shrugged and continued to the office.

* * *

"Ric, this is Lara," Elena lowered her voice and finished for just them to hear, "The one I told you about."

Ric just nodded with a smile and said, "Sit wherever you'd like Lara."

Lara nodded and Elena pointed to the free seat to her right. Lara silently sitting and waiting for class to begin.

She didn't particularly care for school, but she knows that Klaus has no qualms about attacking as many people as he needs to, to get what he wants. So she'll just have to persevere and sit through the few hours to protect the newest doppelganger.

"Ooh Elena, who's this?" Caroline came sauntering in and sat in front of Elena.

Elena glanced up from her phone and seeing that Caroline obviously meant Lara, smiled and gestured towards the wolf. "This is Lara. She's been helping us."

Caroline looked at Lara with wide excited eyes. "Klaus helping?"

The human's lips twitched at Caroline's words, and answered, "Yes Caroline, Klaus helping."

"So are you another…" Caroline hesitated trying to think of another word for vampire.

"One of you?" Lara finished with a smile.

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked at Lara in shock. "Y-you know that I'm a-"

The wolf smiled, thoroughly amused by how paranoid the young girl was acting. "A vampire," Lara finished with a loud dramatic whisper.

Caroline winced, but finally just sheepishly nodded. "How did you know?"

Lara hesitated for a moment and glanced at Elena who was looking between them curiously. Caroline and the young male wolf seemed pretty secretive when they were talking outside the school this morning. Until Lara knew the story with that she'd keep it to herself. She finally smirked and answered, "Lucky guess." She added a wink for the full cocky effect and leaned back in her seat.

Caroline looked at the new girl curiously and wondered about the full story. She'd have to ask Elena for it later. For now however, she liked the girl. She seemed interesting, and Elena seemed to like and trust her, so Caroline didn't see why she herself shouldn't.

Lara smiled at her for a few more moments and then turned to her phone after she got a text. She read it for a moment and then frowned, then looked to Elena in thought and asked, "Have you called Isobel?"

"What?" Elena blinked and looked at her in confusion, not understanding what randomly brought that up.

"Have you called Isobel, she might be able to help?"

Elena looked at Lara in confusion and then down to her phone. "Does this have to do with that text you just got?"

Lara smiled and put her head in hand, and then said a coy, "Mayyyyybe."

"What did it say?" Elena frowned, not sure if she should be upset or not.

Bonnie sat down just as Elena was asking her question and after frowning at Lara for a moment asked, "What's going on?"

"Lara got a text and now she thinks that Elena should call Isobel for help," Caroline answered.

"Specifically, you should ask if she could answer some questions," Lara interjected.

Bonnie frowned at Lara. "Cause that's not suspicious."

The wolf smiled and tapped her chin with her finger teasingly. "It is, isn't it?"

The witch scowled and turned in her seat, Caroline following her second later after giving Lara a confused puppy dog look. Elena looked at Lara in confusion, trying to decide if she should at least consider the advice or ignore it completely. Finally, after a moment she just shook her head and turned to the front. She'll just mention it to Stefan later and see what he says.

Lara sighed when they all turned away, and looked at her phone again. Dammit Katerina, you better have a good reason for that suggestion.

* * *

Lara tapped her fingers on the bar and looked at the bartender for The Mystic Grill. "Whiskey."

He looked at her doubtfully, not believing that she was over twenty-one.

Lara seeing the look, smiled and handed over a couple hundreds with a wink. "Whiskey."

The bartender didn't even hesitate before asking, "Any preference?"

Lara smiled and nodded. "The strongest shit you got."

He nodded and went to get her a drink.

"That's an expensive glass of whiskey."

Lara turned towards the voice, only to see that it was Stefan, looking at her curiously. "That's the only reason I didn't say, 'the strongest and _cheapest_ shit you got.'"

The vampire smiled and sat in the stool next to Lara. "Usually I'd say something about underage drinking, but I'm pretty sure you're older than three of me combined."

Lara only laughed slightly and answered, "You would be correct in that assessment. Did Elena tell you how old I was?"

Stefan shook his head and released an amused breath out of his nose "Just guessing."

Lara just smiled, and shook her head.

The bartender came back in the next moment and dropped a glass on the bar that Lara could smell was her whiskey.

Lara smiled at him in thanks and he prepared to walk away to another part of the bar. Before he could though, Stefan grabbed his arm. "She doesn't need an ID for a drink. Don't ask when she comes back."

From where Lara was sitting she could see the widening of Stefan's pupils.

The bartender nodded and said, "She doesn't need an ID," and walked away.

Lara watched the man walk away for a moment and then put her head in her hand and turned to Stefan with a smirk. "I haven't realized how much I missed having a vampire around to compel humans."

Lara pulled an ashtray closer and lit a cigarette, and then finally picked up the whiskey to examine it. "Three hundred dollars and he still grabbed a shitty bottle of whiskey." Lara turned the glass and looked at the light color of the liquid. She shook her head and added, "What a dick."

The wolf took a sip and turned to the vampire who was looking at her curiously, after a moment, Stefan raised a brow and asked, "No ice?"

Lara smirked and took another sip out of the glass. "Ice is for pussies." Lara took a drag of her cigarette, and idly noted how lucky she was that she healed from all the things she did to her body. "This has been my drink of choice since the 1800's." Lara just shrugged and let Stefan think whatever he'd like from that comment.

The vampire stayed silent for a moment and then finally asked, "Did Elena tell you what happened last night?"

"With the wolf?" Stefan nodded, and Lara innocently asked, "Did you find out who it was?"

The girl wondered if maybe it was that young wolf she saw talking with Caroline that morning. It wouldn't be the first time a young wolf lost control on a full moon.

Lara was over a thousand and an evolved wolf, and even she acts differently on a full moon. It's actually the reason she decided to grab a drink, it helps relax her. Though not nearly as much as she preferred.

Stefan leaned into the bar and sighed, not happy with his answer. "It's actually a new woman in town. Her name's Jules."

The girl paused as she was mid sip and frowned. "Why is she here?"

Stefan sighed, not seeming as willing to answer this question. "She's looking for someone."

Lara smiled at Stefan and looked at him innocently. "Am I to also guess you also know who she was looking for?"

"Mason Lockwood."

"And this man is where exactly?"

Stefan closed his eyes in frustration and answered, "Damon killed him."

Lara frowned and twirled her glass around. "Was he also a wolf?"

The vampire slowly nodded, not completely understanding the relevance of the question.

The brunette girl stood up, gulped her drink, stubbed out her cigarette and shook her head in disappointment, all in the span of a few seconds. "Well, you're screwed."

Stefan jumped up after her and looked at her with wide confused eyes. "What?! Why?"

"You fucked with a member of a wolf pack in a time of peace."

The vampire just looked at her in confusion, still not understanding.

Lara rolled her eyes at his expressions and answered, "That's a big no-no in the wolf world."

The girl swung her jacket around her shoulders and started to walk towards the exit. She stopped after a few steps however, and turned back frowning. "That's general knowledge in the supernatural world. Why don't you know that?"

Stefan shrugged helplessly with his mouth slightly open, not sure what how to answer.

Lara shook her head and continued to the door. "That's the problem with baby supes these days. They don't know anything about what the hell they are, and most of the time they don't even seem to care."

* * *

 **AN: So I know I skipped around a lot, but I hoped it made sense. This was a connecting chapter. Next one should finally have some action again. I almost put in this one, but I was already kind of burned out from writing this and I wanted to give the scene the attention it deserves.**

 **This one was more about world building anyway. Lara needs to meet and talk to more people than just Elena.**

 **Sorry this took so long, but I finally had some free time and just wrote this all in the last couple hours. Hopefully now that finals and the holidays are over I'll have much more time on my hands.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me how I did, and how I can improve. I hope I didn't lose a lot of readers again because of the short break. :'(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Princesses and Knights**

 ** ** **AN: T **hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks******** **Jasmine,** **lolsmileyface6, Rose099,** ********and all the******** **Guests for reviewing.** **More cookies for you.**

 **Yay update! Sorry I suck at time management.**

* * *

Lara hummed a tune and sat with her now regularly priced whiskey. The bartender handing it over without a fuss thanks to Stefan compelling him a couple days before.

She idly sipped her drink and listened to the conversation going on behind her.

The people in this town really just like to announce everything going on in their lives. Eavesdropping on a conversation with Jenna and Alaric she's learning so many interesting facts about how everyone seems to connect in this town.

"I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up."

How anyone could actually remember all of that information Lara will never know. It all seems very Telenovela. Not just soap opera, Spanish soap opera. It's even more dramatic.

After a few more moments a man came in and walked up to the couple. Lara examined the man and it only took her a moment to realize that it was Johnathan Gilbert, Uncle/biological Father of Elena.

"Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?"

Jenna looked at John and scowled. "Do you have to?"

"I guess I don't have to, but I might as well. Look who's here." The man gestured to the door where Damon and Elena were walking in.

Lara glanced between them for a few moments and then stood to walk over, arriving only a few moments after Elena and Damon.

The group of five halted their conversation and stared at Lara in confusion as she calmly stood next to their table with smile on her face.

After a few moments where no one said anything, Alaric finally took the initiative and asked, "Is there something we can help you with?"

Lara nodded and tapped her fingers rhythmically on her thigh for a moment. "Yes, actually. See I just saw you walk in," She pointed towards John, who looked startled at the motion, "and I said to myself, 'Oh My! That looks like Johnny!' And I look again and what do you know? It is!"

Everyone at the table looked between John and Lara trying to understand what was happening. John looked the most puzzled, having never seen the girl before. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Lara put her hand to her head and chuckled. She idly wondered if she was playing it up too much. "My bad. I'm actually a friend of a friend. Katherine," John's eyes widened, "I believe you know her quite well. Anyway, my name's Lara. You've probably heard of me." John's eyes somehow grew even bigger at her last announcement. Lara couldn't help but smirk slightly. He obviously knew the name.

John stammered for a moment and everyone but Jenna looked amused at his reaction. Elena's aunt just looked confused, having no idea why John was so frazzled. John finally coughed and answered, "Yes, I-I've heard of you."

Lara waved her hand through the air as if she could bat the comment away. "Well anyway," She turned to Elena and Damon, "I was actually gonna tell you guys later, but since John is here, well he would probably want to know too. Katerina, or Katherine as you most likely know her, moved."

Elena looked at her with a furrowed brow, having no idea what Lara was trying to say. "What?"

The wolf let out a small breathy laugh. "Well if you look for Katerina in the last place you saw her, she won't be there anymore."

Damon's eyes widened as he was the first to understand what Lara was getting at. "Well how did she leave," He glanced at Jenna and then continued, "I thought she was caught in that contract."

Lara laughed slightly at his way of saying, 'how the fuck did that bitch get out of the magical tomb?!' She shook her head and answered, "I asked Elijah to look at the contract, there was an interesting clause that got her out. Long story short, she's staying with him right now."

Damon glowered at her and looked as if he wanted to jump from his seat and tear Lara's head off. Elena grabbed his wrist and squeezed slightly. Not enough to be painful, just to remind him to calm down. He immediately relaxed at the gesture and Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

Lara's lip twitched and she just barely resisted rolling her eyes at how obvious they could be sometimes. "Anyway, just thought you should know." She gave them all an innocent smile and started to walk away.

Elena looked between Damon and John, and then gave Damon a look that read, 'be nice.' Finally she scrambled up and ran over to Lara. "Why did you do that?'

Lara walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue, she handed it to Elena who frowned and held it to the side. "Which part? Getting Katerina out of the tomb or telling everyone about it?" The wolf grabbed another cue and finally turned to Elena. She leaned on it and looked relaxed even as Elena stared at her angrily.

"Both."

"Well the getting her out part is simple," Lara started to walk around the pool table and rack the balls. "She's a friend and I wasn't just going to leave her there." She finished and leaned on the side of the table. She waved at Elena to hit first, but the girl just frowned and crossed her arms. Lara sighed and rolled her eyes and then took her cue and broke the rack herself. A solid made it in and then she missed the next shot.

Elena ignored the pool table and instead stayed focused on Lara. "You don't know what she did to us. What she'll probably do to us in the future."

Lara twirled the cue and raised a brow at Elena. After a few moments of silently staring at the other girl, Elena finally got the hint and took her own shot. Miss.

"It can't be that bad, you're all still alive," Lara said while leaning over to take a shot.

Elena scowled and grabbed the side of the table. She was holding it so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Who do you think turned Caroline into a vampire?"

Lara tilted her head slightly and made a humming noise in the back of her throat. She finally took the shot and the ball made it in. "You know there have been many, many debates over the years over the death status of vampires. So really this is a more existential argument of the idea of Caroline actually being dead or alive at this point."

Elena looked at her with a deadpan expression and rolled her eyes. "She's dead, she was smothered with a pillow in her hospital bed."

The older girl made another shot and then frowned. "What an anticlimactic way to go," She shook her head and continued, "Though maybe I always make that argument so I don't feel like such a necrophiliac."

The doppelganger grimaced slightly and then continued, "Either way, you shouldn't have let her out, she's going to hurt someone."

"Elijah won't let her hurt anyone."

"You really think her could handle her?" Elena leaned down so she could look Lara in the eyes.

Lara snorted and shook her head. "Do I think the 1,000 year old vampire can take on Katerina if it comes to it?" She turned to Elena after rolling her eyes and the doppelganger let out a breath.

"Alright then why did you have to announce it to everyone like that?"

Lara grinned and looked at her slyly. "Sometimes I can be a little shit."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she couldn't help but to smile slightly.

* * *

Elena made her last shot, the eight ball went into the corner pocket just as she called it beforehand. She laughed and looked at her competition. "I thought you were hundreds of years old. Shouldn't you be better at this?"

Lara laughed and leaned on the table. "No one's good at everything. I've actually gotten better. Those first few shots I made are pretty good for me actually."

Elena smirked and asked, "Really?"

"Yep, first time I played pool, poor Elijah somehow got hit with the cue ball."

The other girl laughed for a few moments, when she finally got herself under control she asked, "How?"

"To this day, I honestly still do not know."

Damon walked over with a smirk and blazing eyes and asked, "Having fun?"

Lara smiled and answered, "You know it."

Damon's smirk quickly turned into a scowl, but before he could say anything Elena's phone rang. "Stefan? What is it?

Lara and Damon turn to her after hearing the hint of panic in her voice. She turned to them with wide eyes and then started to walk to the bathroom gesturing for them to follow.

"Jules has Caroline. She wants to trade her for Tyler."

Damon stepped toward the human with a glare. "Why am I just finding out about this now?

"Stefan was worried that you-"

"That I'll what? That I'd kill him? Of course, it's what's need to happen."

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena looked at him with shining, pleading eyes.

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die. I'm willing to kill him, it's win-win."

Lara picked at her nails from where she was leaning against the wall and without looking up said, "If you touch one hair on that boys head without reason, we are going to have a problem."

Damon spun towards her with a snarl. "Stay out of this!"

Lara looked up. "Hmm… no."

The vampire stepped towards her, snarl still in place.

The wolf's expression slowly changed into a glare and before anyone could react she quickly had Damon's neck in a vice grip and had him dangling in the air.

Elena stepped forward with her hands outstretched. "Lara, stop!"

Lara ignored her and looked up at the vampire in annoyance. "Everything that is happening right now is your fault. You killed Mason, you goaded Jules, you have brought this nonsense on yourself," Lara squeezed his neck harder and Damon reached up to try and pry at her grip, his hand having no effect on the much older creature. "Now, you're going to just run in there again without thought, without thinking of any of the consequences of your actions. Have you learned nothing?"

Lara dropped him and stepped back with a scowl. Elena immediately raced over to Damon and started to check him over in worry while he kneeled on the floor coughing.

Lara shook her head and crouched down so she could look him in the eye. Elena opened her mouth as if to stop her, but one look from the other girl made her quickly close her mouth. "I'm going to go fix your mess, and if you don't start to learn from your mistakes I'm going to make you learn. What you don't seem to understand is that your actions have consequences for more than just yourself. I wouldn't usually care what you get yourself into, but one day you're going to get Elena hurt," Lara finally stood and glowered at the vampire. "And that's not something I'm okay with."

Elena had a sudden thought that she'd never before seen Lara truly get angry, and she definitely didn't want to ever see it again.

The wolf crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Now get up, you're coming with me."

Damon looked up at her incredulously. Didn't she just say how I only screw everything up? Now she wants me to come with her! Make up your damn mind, woman! "What?"

"I need a meat shield," She winked, back to normal as if nothing happened, "Just in case."

Damon groaned and stood, while Elena looked between them with an open mouth and wide eyes.

* * *

Lara looked at Damon with a frown. "Don't do anything stupid."

The vampire smirked, "You have such little faith in me."

"You haven't really given me a reason to."

The vampire opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just closed it. "Alright, I'll give you that."

They both zoomed into the clearing where Jules was holding Caroline. When they arrived they see Stefan holding Tyler and Jules standing next to an RV.

They get there just as Stefan is in the middle of trying his own approach of getting the baby vamp. "Tyler is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline."

Damon shifted slightly in place. "My brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline."

Jules scowled and retorted, "Let go of Tyler."

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy."

Just after she said that she whistled and the rest of her pack came scampering out of the trees, almost sinking out of the darkness. They were all holding weapons of some sort, whether they be a stake, cross-bow, or some guy who had a flame thrower, all of them were deadly and all the wolves looked gleeful for a fight.

"Let's try this again. Give us Tyler."

Lara finally stepped up from where she was quietly standing and looked at Jules with a frown of annoyance going across her face. "I have a counter proposal."

Jules glared at her, not appreciating the interruption and impatiently asked, "Who are you?"

The much, much older and much, much more powerful wolf examined her thoughtfully and then sighed. "My apologies, my name is Lara."

Jules sniffed disdainfully and said, "Well look at that, a vamp with manners. How many of you are there in this town? It's like an infection."

Lara raised a brow and cocked her head. "You seem to misunderstand. I'm not a vampire."

The other wolf gave her a look full of disgust. "Why is a human here?"

Lara had zoomed to the edge of the woods and walked in, but if Jules paid enough attention she should have been able to tell what Lara was. The older woman shook her head in disgust and said, "You embarrass me."

Jules reared back slightly in surprise and then snarled.

Lara continued as if she didn't even interrupt. "To see what my kind has come to. Petty squabbles and underhanded tactics." She turned to all the other wolves as everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "We are better than this. Kidnapping a baby vampire. Torturing her." She turned to Jules and walked towards her. "We are supposed to have honor. We are better than this!"

"You're a-…" Jules shook her head and glared at her. "If you were a true werewolf than you would understand why this was necessary."

Lara turned again and spoke to all of her captive audience. Even Stefan and Damon seemed riveted by what was happening. "You are hurting a child!" She pointed towards the RV. "That girl in there, and I do mean girl, has done nothing to your pack. She even helped this young wolf on his first moon. Your problem is not with her. Prove to the vampires that we are better than them by acting better than them. Prove that we are merciful, that we are more than our beast and the full moon. Prove that we are not monsters!"

With every word the wolves around her slowly dropped their weapons and stepped back looking into the clearing with horror, regret, or some even had honest acceptance at how the night was going. The only wolf from that pack who still looked reared up for a fight was Jules and as each of her pack mates dropped a weapon she seemed to get angrier and angrier. Finally as the last one dropped she looked at Lara with livid hate filled eyes.

"Jules stop, it's over."

The lone woman seemed to straighten and she almost looked as if she was about to charge at Lara and start a one-on-one brawl. Finally she looked around, truly looked and saw all the drawn faces of her pack mates. None of them seemed to want to be there anymore, all of them wanting to just be finished with the events and live another day. Jules' shoulder's suddenly dropped and she looked resigned. "Just take her and go."

Lara slowly walked towards the RV and stopped when she was next to Jules. "I am truly sorry for your loss." Lara put her hand to her chest and did an ancient respectful sign for the dead. Jules didn't recognize what it was exactly, but realized what it was supposed to mean, so she nodded in gratitude.

The older wolf walked into the RV and the man who was holding Caroline captive respectfully moved out of the way, having heard everything from inside. Lara looked at where Caroline was being held and growled slightly. They were holding her in a cage like an animal, and she didn't look very good. Lara didn't even ask for the key, instead grabbing the bars of the cage and tearing them off with ease.

She reached inside, and helped the blonde out. "Come on kid."

They stood up and Caroline put her weight on Lara. "I heard your speech."

"Oh?"

Caroline turned and smiled. "It was nice. I liked it."

Lara grinned and helped her outside. "Well thank you, I appreciate that."

They make their way to the Salvatores and they both look the blonde over with a frown.

"I still want Tyler."

They all looked back toward Jules who looked determined to at least get what she came for.

Lara frowned at Tyler and transferred Caroline over to Stefan who was still looking her over sadly. Lara sighed and said, "Do whatever you want, just do it somewhere else."

Tyler looked between everyone before walking over to Jules with determination, when he finally made it the older wolf's side he nervously nodded and stood silently next to her.

Jules nodded at Lara and Lara nodded back, the respectful parting much different than how they started. "We'll leave." She seemed to hesitate and then finally swallowed and asked, "You understand? Why we did this though, right?"

Lara nodded and said, "Losing a pack member when you're not in a war is disgraceful, but sometimes you gotta concede your battles, kid. Live to fight another day."

Jules sighed in resignation and then looked at her pack. She said a quiet come on and they all started to melt into the woods. The last one to go was Tyler and he looked at Caroline for a moment in regret, but in matter of seconds his expression quickly hardened and he followed everyone else into the woods, not looking back again.

Lara, Caroline, and the Salvatores walked in the opposite direction towards Mystic Falls, not making a sound. The comfortable silence was soon broken however when Damon said, "So you're a wolf, huh...? That would explain the smell."

Lara rolled her eyes and kicked his kneecap in, his leg bending the wrong way and a sharp, short yell of pain coming from his mouth. "And you're a dick. What's your excuse?"

* * *

 **AN: I think I like this chapter. I've been really wanting to do that last scene for awhile. Charisma trumps all in this fic, if you didn't get that.  
**

 **I'm really trying to put my own spin on this and not just feed you the same thing from the show but in a word document (I think I'm succeeding)**

 **I really do like Damon, I know it's hard to tell, but really I do. It's just he was such a douche in these couple of plot points, and I was so done with him.**

 **Anyway, I'm all over the place when it comes to updates, but they will come out. I can't wait for the Rebekah reunion either so I have to get there to write it out. I gotta.**

 **Anyone else excited for The 100 next week? I am Clexa as fuck. My OTP of OTP's right there. (Go watch it if you haven't already. You will not regret it)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and the reviews. I would really, really appreciate some more, cause I honestly think everything kind of sucks, so I would really like some ways to improve. Even if you want to just yell at me, go ahead I'm cool with it, let it out.**


End file.
